I hate you James!
by banana
Summary: Part 9 is FINALLY up!!!! This one is kinda sad and angsty, but I promise, the high point of the plot is coming up! Enjoy!
1. one

Subj:**Re: (no subject)**  
Date:12/06/2000 10:40:09 PM Central Standard Time  
From:SillyGoose913  
To:SillyGoose913  
  
A/N this is the second part and I own everything but everything that belongs to J.K Rowling. The poem in here was written by me and I am so proud. This is going to be a long series...so I hope you like it! Please review!  
  
"He called me a mudblood Amy! Who does he think he is?" Lily asked Amy angrily the next day.  
  
"Lily, calm down. Ok? He was just mad. He didn't mean it." Amy said, trying to calm her psychotic best friend down.  
  
"You're right. But he hasn't seen the last of me." Lily said in a determined voice.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes but put on a sympathetic face when Lily looked over at her.  
  
There was a knock on their dormitory door, and Amy went over to answer it.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
Even though it was early, Amy was impeccably dressed in her dress robes...but she always added a little something extra, like awesome shoes, or funky jewelry, and Sirius noted that she had on some really funky dangly earrings today.  
  
"Hey Sirius, come on in." Amy said gesturing towards a chair.  
  
He saw Lily glaring at the wall and he said, "You know, he didn't mean what he said. He was just a bit embarassed that you were able to show him up." Sirius said.  
  
"I WOULD say I was sorry, but to her...nah." came James' voice.  
  
Lily whipped her head around and saw James leaning in her doorway, grinning like a chesire cat that just caught a canary.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked in an icy voice.  
  
"Oooo Ice Woman. I'm here because my best friend and my other friend Amy happen to be here. Believe me, I didn't WANT to come up here, Carrots." James sneered.  
  
"Amy you're friends with that jerk? How can you be?" Lily asked in shock as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Well, he's nice to me." Amy said feebly.  
  
"If you don't get out right now Potter I'll---" Lily got cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Be going now." he said as he pushed James out the door.  
  
"Wow, now its gone too far. Let it go ok?" Amy said, tapping her foot on the bedpost.  
  
"No, I won't let it go. Not unless he lets it go first." Lily said indignantly.  
  
"That sounded like a Pre Schooler Lily. Get over it ok? I know it hurt but we all say things we don't mean." Amy said, getting sick of trying to make Lily see the light.  
  
Amy shook her head and led Lily out of the room.  
  
The first class they had that day was Transfiguration, and Professor McGonagall paired them off.  
  
To Lily and James' horror, and Amy and Sirius' delight, Lily and James were paired together.  
  
Amy got paired off with Remus and Sirius got paired up with Severus Snape, the greasy slytherin that everyone hated.  
  
"Ok, now turn the match into a needle using the technique I showed you." the Professor instructed.  
  
"Yeah, Carrot, change the match into a needle." James said.  
  
"Why don't you do it Pothead? Afraid you won't get it right?" Lily asked, taunting him.  
  
"Fine, give me the match." James said, holding out his hand.  
  
Lily lit the match and then set it into James' hand.  
  
"YOWCH! What did you do that for?" James asked, frantically blowing on his burnt hand.  
  
"Thats for calling me Carrots." Lily said snootily.  
  
James emptied his ink bottle on her head and kicked her hard in the shins.  
  
"You little BRAT." Lily screeched.  
  
"The color suits you." James said with a loud laugh.  
  
James and Sirius were laughing so hard they were crying, and Amy was glaring at Lily and James for being such babies.  
  
Lily left the room to go wash her hair for the 4th time in 2 days.  
  
"I'm going to get him back." Lily muttered, icing her shin where he had kicked her.  
  
By the time she got back to class, it was time to leave.   
  
Lily met up with Amy outside the classroom, but she didn't complain about James.  
  
Now that she knew Amy was friends with him, she couldn't complain about him to her anymore. She'd have to think of comebacks all by herself.  
  
The next class was Potions.  
  
Amy and Lily were partners, and they made their sleeping draught in only 10 minutes. The were awarded 30 points each and were instructed to help the others.  
  
Lily grinned when he said this. She knew JUST who she was going to help.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Pothead having trouble with his potion." Lily said snottily.  
  
"Carrots just shut up and tell me what I did wrong." James said with a sigh.  
  
"You put the eye of newt in too soon, and the fairy flower goes in LAST not first. The frogs legs weren't smashed properly, the rats tail wasn't scalded long enough, and what is that BOOT doing in there?" Lily asked, fishing out a large black boot.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "I thought it might give the potion an extra "kick"."   
  
Lily sighed and began instructing them on how to fix it.  
  
After a while she sighed.   
  
"You two will just have to start all over." she said.  
  
So they emptied their cauldron and began again.  
  
Lily added a littly extra something to their potion to make it more interesting, then she left them to do their work.  
  
10 minutes later they heard a BOOM and the table next to them blew up, and James and Sirius were standing there looking shocked, with singed hair and eyebrows.   
  
James' glasses were covered in ash and there were holes in his robes.  
  
They all burst out laughing and the boys turned an interesting shade of red before slinking out of the classroom to go change.  
  
When Amy had finally stopped laughing, she leaned over to Lily and said, "You did that didn't you?"  
  
Lily grinned and nodded.  
  
Amy started laughing again, and this time she couldn't stop.  
  
The teacher had to put a silencing charm on her to make her stop in fact.  
  
Their third class, Charms, was the most interesting yet. They were learning simple flowering charms that day, and when the classroom blew up, everyone looked at Lily.  
  
James and Sirius burst out laughing and they whispered "Those fireworks worked great! She's gonna get in HUGE trouble."   
  
And she did. 2 weeks of detention, and a day of cleaning out the bed pans in the hospital wing.  
  
During those two weeks, she just planned ways to get back at James. She thought of plenty of mediocre ones. But the huge one (even better than blowing up a classroom and making it look like someone else did it) came to Lily on her last day in detention.  
  
Inside, she was laughing like crazy, and even AMY liked the plan enough to join in and make her friends miserable.  
  
They walked into the boys dorms and poured itching powder in every bed, put invisible ink in all of their quills, and best of all, they stole a pair of james' boxers, and they flew them up on the flag pole.  
  
Then they stood together, their hands over their hearts, and they sung their boxer short national anthem which went something like this:  
  
Dedicated to James Potter's boxers:  
_here we stand, starched and tall  
on the butt, a work of art  
glad I'm not, being worn at all  
this kid is known to fart!  
  
I was washed for the first time, yesterday  
and he's had me, all along  
now its time to make him pay  
because what he does in me, is just WRONG  
  
so I fly and air out, in this nice breeze  
thanking god that I'm not on him  
by this kid with messy hair and knobbly knees  
and gas always up to the brim  
  
(A/N I just love my poem...how bout you?)  
  
_By the time they were done, the whole school was listening and they asked for an encore, which they gave.  
  
A very red James and a hysterical Sirius were standing near the front of the crowd.  
  
James looked like he was ready to die of embarassment and Sirius looked like he was going to die from laughing too hard.  
  
Lily and Amy were giggling like lunatics and the whole school was laughing and pointing at james and his poor boxer shorts.  
  
Soon Dumbledore came and took the girls away, but it had been worth it to see the look on James' face.  
  
They both got a week of detentions, but they both agreed that they didn't care this time. That had just been too fun.  
  
For the rest of the week James was lying low, and Lily was flying high.  
  
She was suddenly the most popular person in the school along with Amy, and even 7th years were coming up to her and telling her how great her prank was.  
  
Whenever someone would pass James they would say "those poor boxers" or something like that, and James would go all red in the face and hurry away.   
  
Lily loved it. It was just too good.  
  
She patted herself on the back many times for that one. And Amy too. Amy made the anthem with Lily, but the idea had been Lily's.   
  
The itching powder had been pretty funny too. Watching them scratch themselves in odd places all day made the big joke even more hysterical.  
  
But James had something up his sleeve...and he was just waiting for the right time...  
  
A/N I loved it. Its funny. hehehehe but I hope you like it and please review. Part 3 coming very soon!   
  
  
  



	2. two

A/N James WILL win against Lily in one of the next few parts...for those of you who want him to. So bare with me for now and on with the story!  
  
No one saw much of James in the next few weeks...and Lily had this weird feeling that he was up to something.  
  
Lily felt apprehensive, and Amy was ready for anything James had up his sleeve.  
  
"Amz, out prank was awesome, and have a lot of new admirers...but we better watch our backs." Lily said with a giggle the next morning.  
  
"James is a GUY, he couldn't think of a good idea if it hit him in the nose." Amy replied, tying her hair into a knot at the back of her head.  
  
"Good point...but still..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Lily you worry WAY too much. If he gets us back, big whoop. People laugh for a while and then forget. Did you see that James has his admirers back now?" Amy commented as she aplied lip gloss in front of the mirror.  
  
"Really? Good...I mean...I kinda felt bad because everyone was making fun of him." Lily said quietly.  
  
"You felt bad?! Since when do you feel bad when the person you hate gets laughed at? Thats stupid. I think you like him." Amy said with a sly grin.  
  
Lily went over to where Amy was standing and she punched her playfully in the arm.  
  
"The day I like James Potter, is the day hug Petunia." Lily said with a giggle.  
  
"Ok...I'm gonna hold you to that!" Amy said, laughing along with her.  
  
They checked their schedules as they left the room, and they saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.  
  
Lily groaned, "I wake up and I have to go see Professor Tumlik for 2 hours. He is soo boring!"   
  
Amy grinned and they hurried into Greenhouse number 3 just as the bell rang.  
  
Lily grinned at Amy in relief...they had made it.  
  
Professor Tumlik walked into the greenhouse and smiled absently at them all.  
  
"Hello everyone...today we are...um...oh yes! We are going to be working with Malandras. They are a highly dangerous plant that can mess with your ability to move." he said in his dull voice.  
  
Everyone looked over to the corner of the classroom and saw a tall blue plant that was thrashing violently at the plants next to it.  
  
They all shuddered, imagining themselves getting hit by the Malandra.  
  
Professor Tumlik turned back to them. "I have partners all worked out. Amy Dylan and Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Sirius Black, James Potter and Cassandra Malinthrop, Peter Pettigrew and Aurora Longbottom, Macy Blank and Mokie Matthews, Photon Anderson and Cosmos White, and last but not least, Dusty Patterson and Tallie O'Connell."  
  
He cleared his throat to get the classes attention again.  
  
"Now I want everyone to get with their partners, and I would like everyone to follow the directions on the sheet in front of you VERY CAREFULLY...otherwise you may get hurt. Ok BEGIN." he shouted to be heard over the din.  
  
Lily walked over to Sirius and he grinned at her. She smiled back and looked at the paper that the Professor at given her.   
  
She scanned it quickly, then looked up.  
  
"Ok what we have to do is take the plant out of the pot, re root it, and cut off the dead branches...errr arms. But we have to wear safety goggles and gloves because it is poisonous...so be careful so you don't get any on you." Lily told him.  
  
Sirius nodded and grinned again.  
  
"You know, you're in for it with Jamsie Boy." Sirius said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Oh I know...I'm just waiting for the bomb to go off." Lily replied with a careless shrug.  
  
"HEY CARROT HEAD!!!" James yelled across the room.  
  
Lily looked up, her blood boiling.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I just wondered if you could help me with something over here!" he shouted, a smile on his face.  
  
"Lily, you may go help Mr. Potter." Professor Tumlik said.  
  
Lily groaned and dragged her feet over to James' and Cassies table.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily asked again Tersely.  
  
"Woah, well I was wondering...could you please cut off that branch way down there...my hands are too big." James said as innocently as possible.  
  
She nodded cautiously and bent over to cut off the branch.   
  
James "accidently" tipped the plant over onto Lily and Lily got covered in the poison and began screaming.  
  
James was laughing so hard he was crying and Amy was rushing over to help Lily, along with Professor Tumlik.  
  
As Lily was carried out of the room, she heard James say "and that wasn't even my big prank Evans!"   
  
She groaned in pain and the whole room went black.  
  
When she came to, Amy and Sirius were leaned over her, worried looks on their faces.  
  
Lily tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't let her.   
  
Then she remembered that the plant effected your ability to move and she sighed and looked at Amy.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. I hate him. Who could do that to someone? He could have gotten me KILLED!!!" Lily exclaimed, her face red from anger.  
  
Just then, James Potter himself walked in grinning.  
  
"Hey Evans, would you like to take a WALK?" James sneered, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you can't MOVE!!!" then he burst out laughing and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sirius, honestly, is he that mean to anyone besides me?" Lily asked with a glare at his retreating back.  
  
"Nope...just you." Sirius said brightly.  
  
Amy giggled and said, "And he said that wasn't even the biggest prank...man if that wasn't big I don't know what is."   
  
Lily just glared and Sirius tried to keep an innocent face.  
  
"Sirius I know theres something up his sleeve and I know that you know what it is. Please tell me." Lily pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Lil, I can't, but I can tell you that its not humiliating...but it may...um scare the beegeebers out of you." Sirius said seriously. (no pun intended)  
  
Lily spent the next 3 days in the Hospital Wing, healing. By the 3rd day, she could walk around and was only still there because Madame Pomfrey had forced her to stay.  
  
But, on her first day back, Lily and Amy were in the Common Room playing a game of Exploding Snap after classes.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus walked in and Lily just ignored them.  
  
She only talked to Sirius and Remus when James wasn't there, so there was no reason for her to look up.   
  
"Hey Carrot Head, able to Move again?" came James' jeering voice.  
  
Lily said nothing, but pointed her wand at him, sending sparks in his directions, causing him to gasp in pain.  
  
Then she turned and went back to her game.  
  
"So James, can't think of any pranks huh?" Lily commented without looking at him.  
  
"Sure I can. I am just waiting for the right time, thats all." James said with a grin at Sirius.  
  
That evening, at supper, Lily received an owl.  
  
It was adressed to her in her mother's handwriting, so she opened it.  
  
Lily Dear-  
I left some of the things you have forgotten with Hagrid the gamekeeper. You should meet him at his hut tonight so he can give you them. I couldn't find you to give them to you myself.   
Lots Of Love,  
Mum  
  
Lily WOULD have thought that this note was a prank, but it was her mother's handwriting anf her mother ALWAYS wrote "Lily Dear" and "Lots Of Love, Mum" on her letters, so Lily assumed it was a real one.  
  
She tucked the note in her purse, and she headed towards Hagrid's Hut.  
  
When she got there, the hut was dark and their wasn't a soul in sight.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise. Her heart started beating faster and she began to feel nervous.  
  
Then she heard it again.   
  
It sounded like a..a person in the woods.  
  
Lily suddenly realized what the woods were. THE FORBIDDEN FOREST.  
  
Lily screamed, but she couldn't force her limbs to move.  
  
A figure appeared, coming out of the woods, and it began advancing upon Lily.   
  
When it got so close she could feel its breath, she heard a snicker.  
  
She knew it was James, so she pulled off the mask and laughed in his face.  
  
"Guess you didn't get to finish your prank huh Potter. Had to laugh didn't ya?" Lily said, still shaking a bit.  
  
James scowled.   
  
"Peter you're so stupid! If you hadn't laughed, we would have been able to get her to our props in the woods!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"PROPS in the WOODS? You were going to take me into the Forbidden Forest? You could have gotten me killed!" Lily screamed.  
  
"You wouldn't have gotten killed you ninny." James said with a disgusted snort.  
  
Lily turned on her heel and stormed back up to the castle.  
  
James hurried to catch up to her.  
  
"Truce?" he asked.  
  
"Nope." Lily replied, still seething inside.  
  
"Are you going to hate me forever?" James asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Always and Forever, With Pleasure." Lily replied, repeating what she had said to Amy a few days before.  
  
Peter was waddling close behind Lily and James and was listening in carefully.  
  
_They always blame everything on me. Its not MY fault I had to laugh. _Peter thought angrily.   
  
When they got back to the castle, Sirius and Amy were waiting expectantly.  
  
"So...what did they do to you Lil?" Amy asked once Lily had walked into the Common Room.  
  
"Oh, Well they sent me a note and got me to come down to the forbidden forest, and they came out of the woods trying to scare me and take me into the woods to scare me some more, but Peter laughed and gave it away so they failed." Lily said calmly.  
  
"Really? Jeeze Peter you always do stuff like that!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad they didn't take you into the woods. James do you know whats in there?" Amy asked James angrily.  
  
"Well...I don't believe all the stuff they say about it. I bet it's just like any other forest." James replied stubbornly.  
  
Lily just ignored them and went upstairs to bed.  
  
_I am so sick of that James Potter. But its SO immature to go around playing pranks...but I suppose if someone does it to you...you can do it back..._Lily thought as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up to hear James and Lily screaming at each other in the Common Room.  
  
"...WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A GOODY GOODY MAYBE I WOULDN'T CALL YOU CARROTS!"   
  
"I'M NOT A GOODY GOODY. BUT FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WOULD RATHER BE A GOODY GOODY THEN A PIECE OF SCUM THAT ACTS LIKE HE HAS A STICK UP HIS BUTT ALL THE TIME!!!!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A STICK UP MY BUTT, AND YOU NEED TO GROW UP. WHO PUTS BOXERS ON A FLAG POLE ANYMORE?"  
  
"IF ANYONE NEEDS TO GROW UP ITS YOU. AND I PUT THE BOXERS ON THE FLAGPOLE BECAUSE YOU NEEDED TO BE BROUGHT DOWN FROM YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY PERCH, BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELONG THERE."  
  
"CAN"T YOU EVER ACT LIKE A NORMAL GIRL? WHAT KIND OF A GIRL SCREAMS AND PLAYS PRANKS ON PEOPLE?"   
  
"I DO AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN YOU CAN JUST SHOVE IT UP YOUR---"  
  
A voice cut her off, "JAMES!!! LILY!!! You come to my office right this minute. I have had enough of this." Professor McGonagall said, walking in with her hands on her hips.  
  
So Lily and James slouched into the office making faces at each other and sending sparks each others way.  
  
"Sit Down and GIVE ME THOSE WANDS." the Professor shouted, nostrils flaring.  
  
She snatched their wands out of their hands and pointed to the chairs where they were to sit.  
  
They sat down, frightened, they had never seen her so angry!  
  
"Ok you two. It is well known that you do not like each other, and it has come to my attention that you woke the WHOLE HOUSE UP this morning with your yelling. And Ms. Evans, you are lucky I cut you off when I did, or you would have been in trouble for you use of swearwords." Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
James snickered and stuck his tongue out at Lily.  
  
"And YOU Mr. Potter, I am MOST disappointed in you. Instigating and playing pranks on a girl. Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect and not to hit girls?" she said looking at him with a gaze that would make anyone shut up.  
  
Lily tried not to smile, so she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Now, this cannot go on any longer. I know all about the boxer prank, and I know about the Herbology "accident." I cannot have students behaving this way and I am surprised that you haven't gotten yourselves into more trouble than this." she went on.  
  
The room was silent for a moment before Professor McGonagall spoke.  
  
"You two are going to have detentions after classes for a month, and you will have them TOGETHER. Perhaps this will teach you to be at least CIVIL to each other." she stated.  
  
Lily and James stared at her in horror. Detentions? For a Month? TOGETHER?  
  
She looked at them with satisfaction. "You may go. And I expect to see you in my office directly after classes today!" she said as she shooed them off.  
  
When they were back out in the Common Room, it started up again.  
  
"Its all your fault we got detentions." James hissed.  
  
"MY fault? YOU were the one who started the fight! If you hadn't started in by calling me Carrot Head, then I wouldn't have called you Pothead and you wouldn't have started SCREAMING at me." Lily shot back.  
  
Amy hurried over and steered Lily away from James.  
  
"Ok Hon, you've GOTTA stop doing that. I saw McGonagall take you guys to her office. What did she say?" Amy asked eagerly.  
  
"I have detentions after class for a month with James." Lily pouted.  
  
"It could have been worse." Amy replied.  
  
"HOW?!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Amy ignored Lily and started to get ready for classes which started in FIVE MINUTES.  
  
"BLAST!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled on her robes and brushed her hair and pulled it back into a messy bun that made her look older. She took a quick peek in the mirror and ran out the door with Amy close behind her.  
  
Amy was running and putting her hair up at the same time. Even RUNNING, she could do her hair great, Lily thought with envy as she watched Amy pull her hair into a knot at the back of her head.  
  
By the time they reached their first class...Potions with Professor Anderson.  
  
_If the past week is any indication, Hogwarts is going to Stink big time for me.  
  
A/N i hope you liked it! I liked writing it and the next part (DETENTIONS!) is coming out soon! Please Review!_  
  
  
  
  



	3. three

In a message dated 12/10/2000 5:53:06 PM Central Standard Time, SillyGoose913 writes:  
  
<< A/N ok I have some modern music in this part because I hate 70's and 80's music...so just bare with me k? Ok now on with the story  
  
_Second class of the day, Charms with Professor Galloway. At least she's nice._ Lily thought to herself as she walked down the hallway with Amy.  
  
_I wonder why James has been so nice to me this week. _Lily wondered, puzzled.  
  
"Hello, earth to Lily?" Amy said, waving her hand in front of Lily's face.  
  
"OH! Hi, yeah hello. What were you saying?" Lily asked her, flustered.  
  
"Well for the past 10 minutes I have been telling you about the school dance, thats all. I'm going with Sirius." Amy stated, smiling.  
  
"Wow, you got a date fast!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yep and if you had been paying attention, 7 guys asked you to go with them in the hallway." Amy said with a grin.  
  
Lily looked at her in shock, "Are you Serious?"   
  
"No I am Amy...but yes I am BEING serious." Amy laughed.  
  
"Wow." Lily said.  
  
They entered the classroom and before Lily could even sit down, all of the guys were around her, asking her to the dance.  
  
She politely turned them all down and sat down in the only empty chair...next to James.  
  
"So, Carrot Head, you got a date?" James asked with a nasty grin.  
  
"No...and I bet you don't either." Lily replied coldly.  
  
"The reason I don't have a date is because I haven't had a chance to talk to the girl that I am going to ask yet, Ice Queen." James sneered.  
  
"Just sitting 2 feet away from you makes me sick to my stomach." Lily said as she kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Ooooh that hurts." James said with a laugh.  
  
Lily ignored him and watched the class.  
  
James sat looking at Lily.  
  
_I wish it was me going with her. She's so beautiful, and perfect, and YUCK what am I thinking? That Carrot Headed Ice Queen...who would like her? Temporary loss of sanity Potter, thats all it was. _James thought, panicking.   
  
After classes that day, Lily had detention with James to look forward to.   
  
She walked slowly to Professor McGonagalls office, NOT looking forward to being with James for 3 hours a night for a month.  
  
"Hello you two. You will be cleaning the trophy room tonight...muggle cleaning...no magic. Now go on get to work." she said and shooed them off.   
  
So they left, grumbling.   
  
When they got to the Trophy Room, James said.  
  
"Lily, you take that half and I will take this half."   
  
"No WAY, that side has only 2 trophies. Sorry, nope." she said with a face.  
  
James laughed and threw a sponge at her.  
  
She giggled and got the sponge wet and threw it back at James. It hit him right in the forehead and caused him to topple off of the ladder, laughing all the way.  
  
He managed to get himself up, get the sponge wet, and squeeze it out in Lily's hair before Filch came in.  
  
Both of them were laughing too hard to apologize, and by the time Filch was done with his lecture on children, they were gasping for air.  
  
When he left, they went back to work...they knew they had better get something done or they would be there all night.  
  
"You're such a dork." Lily snorted, "Why did you throw the sponge in the first place?"   
  
"I couldn't resist Carrot Head." James replied, scrubbing Tom Riddle's award.  
  
"You're such a freak Potter." Lily said as she threw her sponge at him.  
  
It hit him in the mouth and he made the strangest sound.."Twink!"  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"Twink. HAHAHAHAHA Twink thats pretty good Potter, now stop sucking on my sponge and hand it back so that I can finish scrubbing."  
  
"Ah shut up Carrots and I WASN'T sucking on your sponge!" James replied.  
  
"Then why was it in your mouth for 5 whole minutes, Twink?" Lily asked with a giggle at his new nickname.  
  
When their detention was over, Lily and James walked out of the Trophy Room exhausted.  
  
A fourth year named Arianna walked up to James.  
  
"So James, have you found yourself a girlfriend? Because my offer still stands...everyone wants you you know." she said in a sugary voice.  
  
James made a strangled noise and he said something that amazed Lily.  
  
"Yep, this is my girlfriend Lily Evans." he put his arm firmly around her waist. "Lily this is Arianna Wilkenson."   
  
"So how did you manage to snag him? Besides the fact that you're gorgeous." she said.  
  
"Um Well, actually," James nudged her hard in the ribs and leaned over and made it look like he was kissing her ear.  
  
"Please Please Please help me and say you're my girlfriend. PLEASE." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well, actually we met on our first day here, and we've been practically inseperable ever since." Lily lied through her teeth.  
  
"Oh, ok so I will be seeing you two around then?" Arianna asked.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Ok, if you guys split, lemme know cause I still like ya." she said and walked away.  
  
James immediately loosed his grip on her waist.  
  
"Oh My God I can't believe I said that." Lily moaned.  
  
"Thanks...for umm saving me from that monster."  
  
"I'm not going to parade around acting like I am your girlfriend you know." Lily said tensely.  
  
"Oh come on. She's gonna come after me. Do you really want that to happen?" James pleaded.  
  
"Yeah actually that might be kinda fun to watch." Lily said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Please?"   
  
"Why not "dump" me and go get someone prettier?" Lily asked, then quickly added, "even though we are NOT going out."  
  
"But there's no one prettier! Oh crap did I just say that?" James asked, a stricken look on his face.  
  
Lily laughed out loud.  
  
"Yep, you sure did. But I'm still not going to do it." she said, crying from laughing so hard.  
  
"PLEASE I'll do ANYTHING." James said, ready to beg.  
  
"Anything?" Lily asked slyly.  
  
"Anything." James replied.  
  
"No more pranks and I'll do it." she said.  
  
"Deal. And thanks!" James said as he ran off to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
_Hey the guy you like is pretending you're his girlfriend. Not bad. Its a start!_ Lily thought to herself gleefully.  
  
Lily went to bed exhausted and she fell asleep right away.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, she was sore all over, and she had a terrible headache.   
  
She got dressed, did her hair, brushed her teeth, and then ran out the door to see...James.  
  
"Hello." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hiya Carr- Lily. Are you ready to go to class?" he asked, almost blowing his cover by calling her Carrot Head.  
  
"Yes I am Pothea- James." Lily said.  
  
_Man this is gonna be tough._ Lily thought to herself.  
  
James put his arm around her waist firmly and they walked down the hall to breakfast, with Sirius and Amy walking behind them, amazed.   
  
They hadn't told Amy and Sirius yet, so they were ready to pass out...as were everyone else in the 1st year.  
  
"James do I have to sit with you in class too? She's not gonna be there." Lily said, hoping he would say they didn't have to.  
  
"No we don't...well at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and Potions we do." he replied, looking like he was wishing they didn't have to either.  
  
"Great." she said.  
  
They sat down at a table, across from Amy and Sirius, who wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Ok one detention and you're holding her around the waist? James did you hit your head? Are the fumes getting to you?" Amy asked, puzzled.  
  
"No...." James explained everything, and by the time he was done, Amy and Sirius were crying they were laughing so hard.  
  
Lily was scowling, and James was trying his hardest to put on a bad face, but in reality...he didn't really mind the situation.  
  
James spotted Arianna and he quickly turned towards Lily and began talk to her.  
  
"Hey James. My friends say they didn't see any kissing." Arianna said.  
  
"So? They couldn't have been watching everything I do." James said irritably.  
  
"Yeah, actually they did." she said,glaring at Lily.  
  
Arianna turned to walk away, but james knew she was still watching, so he turned towards Lily, mouthed "I'm sorry." and he kissed her.  
  
Lily WOULD have spit and wiped her mouth, but Arianna was still looking at them.  
  
Amy and Sirius were hysterical, and James was about to die.  
  
"So, Lily, who are you going to the dance with?" Amy asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Me." James cut her off.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Lily PLEASE you have to PLEASE. This girl seriously scares me." James pleaded.  
  
"Oh FINE." she grumbled.  
  
"Oh poor Lily! This is going to be terrible for you!" AMy exclaimed trying not to giggle again.  
  
When breakfast was over, Lily walked out of the Great Hall, and James pulled her aside.  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry about this. Its too bad she had to run into us when we were leaving. Sucks that I had to ruin your dance." James said, scuffling the floor with his shoe.  
  
"Its ok...not your fault. Well it kind of is...but I'm not doing this because I like you. I still think you are a completely stuck up jerk who needs to get a brush." she said with a grin.  
  
"And you're still a Carrot Headed Goody Goody who needs to get a life." James replied.   
  
Then they walked together to their first class...arm in arm unfortunatly.  
  
"Well this is awkward." Lily commented.  
  
"Yes it is. Especially since I HATE YOU." James said tensely.  
  
"So "break up" with me and go with someone else." Lily said again.  
  
"But it has to be someone gorgeous and you're the only one I know thats...oh man I did it again." James groaned.  
  
"I'm going to COMPLETELY ignore the fact that a jerk like you said I am gorgeous." Lily said snootily.  
  
"Jeeze you couldn't look like more of a snot unless you had your nose up in the air." James said disgustedly.  
  
"And you couldn't look more like a hairy monkey unless you had a banana in your hand." Lily shot back, her eyes flashing.  
  
"You know, this might work better if you weren't so much of a prick." James retorted angrily.  
  
"Ok forget it, you jerk, figure this out on your own, I'm not going to waste my time with you." Lily said, pulling her arm away from his.  
  
But he grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
'PLEASE don't do that. Ok I will shut up. Just stop being such a putz ok?" James pleaded.  
  
"Only if you stop being such a moron." Lily replied. "And the only reason I am doing this is because I don't want to wake up with my hair glued to my pillow again. Remember, you promised NO MORE PRANKS." Lily said.  
  
"Fine." James replied, and they walked to their next class together.  
  
"This is torture Amy! He is such a moron. I could give you a LIST of the names I want to call him." Lily complained as she plopped down next to her in Potions.  
  
"So...why don't you just leave the "relationship" and tell him to find someone else?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because if I do this, he won't ever play another prank on me again." Lily said.  
  
"Lily...I think its more than that. You like him don't you?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"No I don't like him. He's a conceited jerk!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Amy just rolled her eyes and grinned.  
  
Lily had the urge to smack her but decided against it.  
  
Professor Peterson walked in and surveyed the class.  
  
"Ok, I don't feel like putting you in pairs so pick a partner." he growled.  
  
James looked at Lily with pleading eyes because some of Arianna's friends were looking at him expectantly.  
  
Lily nodded and walked over.  
  
"This is so stupid. How did you get yourself into this mess Pothead?" Lily asked him icily as she sat down.  
  
"OK Frosty calm down now. Anger is not becoming." James replied with a grin.  
  
"Well messy hair isn't becoming either so bite me." Lily snapped back.  
  
"Well red hair isn't either CARROTS." James retorted, his brown eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Call me Carrots one more time and I swear I'll leave, Twink." she shot back.  
  
"Prick." he muttered, but she ignored him and listened to the instructions that Professor Peterson was giving.  
  
"Ok Potter, cut up the Kiger Root. Think you can handle that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, and you should talk. I'm not the one who is letting the pot run over with water because she is talking." he said with a snort.  
  
Lily looked down and saw a huge puddle on the floor. She threw a spell at it, causing it to dissolve but she was still as red as a tomato.  
  
James continued laughing until Arianna's gang looked at them.  
  
He stopped abruptly.  
  
He leaned towards Lily and acted like he was talking to her.   
  
"Try and kiss me again Potter, and you're dead." Lily muttered.  
  
"Like I would want to, Evans." James said with a grimace.  
  
"You're not even a good kisser." Lily muttered again.  
  
"Really? I'm not?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"No, try not spitting on the girls mouth...its not attractive." Lily said with a laugh at his horrified face.  
  
"Do I really do that?" James asked, his face still horrified.  
  
"Yeah you do." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh man." James whispered.  
  
On spur of the moment, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
When he pulled back he asked eagerly, "Was that better?"  
  
Stunned, Lily stared at him, "Yeah, much better."   
  
Then she recovered herself.  
  
"And don't ever do that again Potter." she said icily.  
  
"Hey, awesome, Arianna's gang saw us." he said gleefully.  
  
"Are you really that scared of her?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Heck yeah. She's 3 times bigger than me...3 times wider AND taller. She could CRUSH me dude. She's like...she acts like a GUY." James said quietly.  
  
"Ah so thats why you had to claim I was your girlfriend...which I'm NOT." Lily stated.  
  
"Well, you kind of are. You said yes to go out with me for Arianna's sake." James replied softly.  
  
"Oh no, don't even say that. And I KNOW you wouldn't want that either. Thats just...wrong...and GROSS." Lily said, horrified.  
  
James shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
"Yeah its nasty...I uh was just kidding. Who would want to go out with you, Evans?" he asked nastily.  
  
"Apparantly you because you picked ME to "go out" with you." she retorted.  
  
"I just did that because you were the only girl there." he said back with a frown.  
  
"You could have just said you were going out with Amy right then...your girlfriend didn't have to BE there." Lily whispered venomously.  
  
"True, but I wasn't thinking correctly, so shoot me." James muttered.  
  
"I will if you really want me to." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh shut up, Carrots." James replied.  
  
"THATS IT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CARROTS. I'M DONE, FIND YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND." Lily shouted angrily.  
  
James looked at her with wide scared eyes. "She's gonna come after me!"   
  
"I DON'T CARE. YOU DESERVE IT YOU JERK!!" Lily screeched before walking over to Amy and shoving Sirius in James' direction.  
  
Sirius ambled over to James.  
  
"You really are stupid aren't you? Man you blew it. And now Arianna's cronies know." Sirius said with disgust at his best friend.  
  
"Oh shut up." James replied irritably.  
  
"Amy, he is the biggest jerk I have ever met in my entire life." Lily said, eyes flashing.  
  
"Ok yeah I believe you hate him now." Amy replied with a small smile.  
  
"You better because I do...and I have detention with him today dang it!" Lily said loudly.  
  
James looked up and glared at her for a fleeting moment before turning back to his Potion.  
  
At lunch that day, Lily went back to sitting next to Amy and glaring at James across the table.  
  
He glared right back, and she flung her pudding in his face.  
  
_Man, its almost like she dumped me for real...ouch. I really like her. _James thought to himself as he wiped the pudding off of his face. _Maybe I should just ask her out for real. We're only 11 so its not a big deal.  
  
_"Tonights the ball and I don't know who I'm going to go with." Lily grumbled and glared at James.  
  
"I never said I wouldn't go to the dance with you!" James exclaimed.  
  
Lily dropped her fork. "You mean, you WANT to go to the dance with me? Am I hearing correctly?"  
  
"There's no one else to go with, so sure." James covered quickly.  
  
"Ok, sure whatever. You better not be late." Lily replied.  
  
That night, Lily was in a fluster getting ready for the dance.  
  
She was wearing a deep emerald dress that had spagetti straps. It had a tuck at the waist, so she looked even thinner than usual, and it had a flowing skirt that reached the floor. The dress matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
She had shoes and nails to match the dress, all she had to do now, was her hair.  
  
She took her clips and she piled her hair on top of her head elegantly. She secured it with clips, and applied a hint of eyeshadow and mascara, and some of Amy's lip gloss.  
  
She looked in the mirror and was surprised at how much older she looked.  
  
Amy was dressed in a medium purple dress, that was the same style as Lily's. She had, however, strappier platform shoes, and had painted her nails the same color as he dress and shoes.   
  
Amy's hair was in a French Twist at the back of her head and she had on only Lip Gloss.  
  
They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"I don't even know why I am dressing up." Lily said, "James isn't even going to notice. In fact, he'll probably laugh."  
  
"No he won't. Even a dunderhead like James would notice you tonight." AMy repliecd confidently.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Amy went over to open it.   
  
It was James and Sirius.  
  
Lily walked over to the door and James saw her and grinned.  
  
"You look nice." James shyly.  
  
Lily grinned, surprised. "Thanks, so do you."   
  
Amy and Sirius, and Lily and James, all walked down to the great Hall together.  
  
Lily had her hand in the crook of James' arm, and she looked at the decorations in awe.  
  
Since Christmas was next week, the decorations were red and green, and their were silver bells in certain places...and to Lily's surprise, Mistletoe!  
  
They walked in, found a table, and sat down.  
  
Lily's favorite song, "Have You Ever" by Brandi started to play, and Lily looked out on the dance floor longingly at the couples dancing close together.  
  
James saw this, and asked her, "Do you want to dance?"   
  
Lily looked up in surprise.  
  
Then she smiled softly, "I'd love to."  
  
He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor and he put his arms loosely around her waist.  
  
She rested her hands gently on his shoulders and they began to dance.  
  
_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever  
have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad  
you'd do anything, ohhh to make them understand  
have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
you'd give anything, to make them feel the same  
have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
but you don't know what to say   
and you don't know where to start  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever   
have you ever  
  
Have you ever found the one you dreamed of all your life  
you'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
have you ever closed yuor eyes and dreamed that they were there  
and all you can do is wait  
for the day when they will come  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever  
have you ever ever ever  
  
What do Igotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
to make you understand how I need you next to me  
gotta get you in my world cause baby I can't sleep  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever  
have you ever   
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
have you ever  
have you ever  
  
_By the time the song was over, Lily was convinced there was something wrong in James' head...he was being way too nice.  
  
"You're a good dancer James." she said as they walked back over to the table with James.  
  
"So are you." he said simply.  
  
Sirius and Amy walked back over to the table laughing hysterically.  
  
"Lily, did you notice that the whole school backed away and watched you and James dance. You were the center of attention!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?! No I uh I didn't notice." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Thats because you were lost in James' eyes." Sirius said with a snort and a couple of kissy noises.  
  
"Yeah right Sirius. That was her favorite song, she was probably just listening." James said, defending themselves.  
  
"Only lover boy would know it was her favorite song." Sirius said as he burst out laughing again.  
  
Lily and James glared at Amy and Sirius and just sat listening to the music.  
  
The rest of the dance flew by. James and Lily danced a little bit more and they had some snacks, and by the time it was over, Lily was exhausted.   
  
Amy, Lily, James, and Sirius all walked back to Gryffindor Tower together.  
  
When they reached the Girls dormitory doors, they all said goodbye.  
  
"Goodnight Sirius." Amy said.  
  
"Goodnight Amy." Sirius said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Pothead." Lily said.  
  
"See Ya Carrots." James replied nonchalantly.  
  
Then the girls went into their room and began getting ready for bed.  
  
"James seemed to be ok tonight, huh Lil?" Amy asked as she brushed her teeth.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Lily replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
_Those two will never grow up. _Amy thought wryly.  
  
A/N I hope you liked it! NExt part soon...don't worry they won't fall in love just yet!  



	4. four

A/N Ok Their first year was really short and there was no second year because they aren't old enough to have boyfriends yet. (Not Lily and James...I am thinking Sirius and Amy) and I want them to be at least 13/14 when they do. So this is a bit rushed...but I promise that their third year and the years after will be much longer than 4 parts. And I would like to give special thanks to **Mara Jade** because she helped me a lot with the plot for this part and a lot of the upcoming parts. So thanks **Mara**!!!  
  
Months later...on the last day of school, Lily and Amy were packing their things.  
  
"Oh Amy, I don't want to go back home to Petunia. I'd much rather stay here with you!" Lily said for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Well...maybe we can see each other a lot this summer." Amy said doubtfully.  
  
"Amy, I highly doubt that...since you live in France and I live in England. Its only three months apart." Lily said, a bit choked up.  
  
They finished packing their things, and then they boarded the train that would take them home.  
  
Lily sat with Amy, Sirius, Remus, and unfortuneatly, James on the way home.  
  
"Amy, I don't want to go home, I really don't. At least you have someone who loves you back home." Lily said tearfully.  
  
"Oh Lil, you're parents love you!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"But they aren't home this summer...its just me and Petunia. It's going to be horrible." Lily whimpered.  
  
"Oh Jeeze...quit being such a baby Evans!" James sneered from 2 seats back.  
  
"SHUT UP JAMES!!! If I wanted any crap out of you, I'd squeeze your head." Lily said angrily. (A/N get it? Crap comes out of his mouth...ok yeah on with the story.  
  
Lily turned back to Amy who was staring out the window, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Amy, whats wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.  
  
"What? Oh its just that there are so many people I am going to miss. You and Sirius the most." Amy sniffled.  
  
"I know. Its hard even though we've only got 3 months till we see each other again." Lily said sadly.  
  
Amy put her arms around Lily and they cried for a while.   
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were awkwardly silent...they had no idea what to do or say to comfort the girls.  
  
Yep, James even felt bad for Lily. He had heard a lot about Petunia from Amy...and he wouldn't want to go home either if it were him with her as a sister.  
  
Amy finally sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Since when do I cry?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
_I'm going to miss her beautiful violet eyes, and her perfect smile. And her fabulous shiny chestnut brown hair. Her personality, and everything about her. Man, Sirius, you must really like Amy to be thinking this. _Sirius thought to himself, staring at Amy.  
  
Amy turned to Sirius and grinned.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, you dunderhead." she said.  
  
"And I'll miss you too you brainless airhead." Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
"WOW Sirius is going to MISS a GIRL? What next, James missing Lily?" Remus asked in shock.  
  
"Um, no." James and Lily both answered at the same time.  
  
They all giggled and talked about their upcoming third school year the rest of the way to Kings Cross Station.  
  
When they got there, Lily said goodbye to Remus, Sirius, and even little Peter.  
  
Then she turned and hugged Amy hard. They both cried and promised to send owls everyday.  
  
When everyone else was gone, Lily found herself sitting next to James waiting for Petunia to pick her up.  
  
"Why isn't your sister here yet?" James asked her.  
  
"Well...she hates me so she might not come at all." Lily said with a sigh.  
  
"Really? Thats mean." James commented.  
  
"Do you have a prank up your sleeve or is there something wrong in your head? You're being too nice to be the real James Potter." Lily said looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Nah, I'm just bored thats all. I figure talking to you is better than sitting here quietly." James said as he flashed her a grin.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. It was an hour since Petunia should have been there.  
  
"Where will I go if she doesn't come?" Lily muttered to herself.  
  
"You could always go to Amy's right?" James put in.  
  
"No, she lives in France." Lily said with another sigh.  
  
Then a man walked over, someone who worked at the station.  
  
"Are you Lily Evans?" he asked her.  
  
"Yup."   
  
"Theres a message for you, here." the man said, then walked away.  
  
Lily opened the envelope and read:   
  
Lily- I decided it wasn't worth wasting my time and my summer to come get you, so I decided to just leave you there and wait for someone to take you in for the summer. I am in the Bahamas with Vernon Dursley. Well have a horrible summer.  
Petunia  
  
Lily dropped the letter and twisted her hair nervously.  
  
James, who had read the letter over her shoulder said:  
  
"Well, I guess you could stay at our house for the summer. I have a sister thats one year younger. She'd like to have the company."  
  
Lily looked up in surprise.   
  
"You mean it?" she asked, in awe.  
  
James nodded and Lily squealed. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she cried.  
  
James allowed her to hug him for a moment, then shook her off and sat back down awkwardly.  
  
"Theres no where else for you to go, so what was I supposed to say?" James asked gruffly.  
  
"I still think it was awfully nice of you." Lily said.  
  
Then James saw his parents coming into the station. His mother hurried over and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I'm sorry we were a bit late Jamsie. The Apparating Pad was so busy! I was worried you had been kidnapped!" his mother cried.  
  
James pulled himself away and said, "Um this is Lily Evans and her sister ditched her for the summer...so can she stay with us? She goes to Hogwarts too."   
  
James' mother smiled warmly at Lily. "Of course she can."   
  
Lily smiled back and thanked them profusely as they walked out to the bus stop.  
  
When they got to James' house, he showed her to the guest room, and she unpacked her things into the dresser.  
  
Just seconds after she was done unpacking, the doorbell rang and in walked Sirius and Remus.  
  
Sirius looked up and saw her. His mouth dropped open and he stared for a moment. Then he grinned.  
  
"So you finally decided to move in together huh Jamsie Boy?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Ah shut up Sirius. Her sister ditched her and went to the Bahamas with some guy. And I felt bad just leaving her there so I said she could stay here. And one more word Sirius and I'll break your jaw." James said with a confident grin at his friend.  
  
"So I guess we better include her this summer huh?" Remus put in.  
  
"Yep, I guess we will. If thats ok with you James." Sirius added.  
  
James shrugged and said, "Whatever." but inside, he kind of liked the idea of having Lily around all summer.  
  
"Oi! Lil! Get your cute butt down here so we can go do something." Sirius yelled up the stairs.  
  
Lily grinned and went down.  
  
"One more comment about my butt and I'll slap you Sirius Black." Lily said with a little laugh.  
  
Sirius grinned and they all walked out the front door and sat on the front step.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Remus asked after they had been sitting there a while.  
  
"I dunno." Sirius said.  
  
"Don't ask me!" James put in.  
  
So Remus turned to Lily.  
  
"Do you know of any muggle things we could do?"  
  
Lily nodded eagerly.  
  
"Have you ever been to the movies?" she asked them.  
  
They all shook their heads and she grinned.  
  
"Lets go then!"   
  
"Wait, I wanna know what it is first." James said suspiciously.  
  
"Its like a play except way better, and it is on a screen not in real life." Lily said pulling him up off of the step.  
  
They all agreed and walked over to the nearest theater.  
  
"You can pick what we see...you probably don't want to see some girly movie." Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"Hmmm...Jaws...that sounds good. But Lily...whats a shark?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Its a big fish with sharp teeth that likes to kill things and people." Lily said with a shudder.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Lets go." Sirius yelled.  
  
So they went in and sat down in the theater.  
  
Lily sat in between James and Sirius and Remus sat on the other side of James.  
  
The boys were looking at everything in awe...even the previews. A few people even told them to shut up.  
  
About an hour later...when the first guy was eaten, Lily shrieked and closed her eyes.  
  
James looked over at her and grinned.  
  
"This was a great idea Lily." he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, GREAT idea." Lily muttered.  
  
James laughed and turned back to watch the movie.   
  
At the end, they all walked out talking about how awesome it was.  
They notice how quiet Lily was and they turned and looked at her.  
  
"you ok?" Sirius asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
"That was so disgusting. I think I am going to be sick." She said with a greenish tint to her face.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus laughed, but when they saw her face they quickly shut up.  
  
"How about an ice cream?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Lily nodded and looked up gratefully at him.  
  
"Great idea." she said.  
  
So they went over to Baskin Robbins and bought their cones.  
  
They sat at a little table in the corner and ate in silence until James spoke up.  
  
"Lily, I say we call a truce for the summer. I don't want my summer to be crappy cause we're fighting all the time." he said.  
  
Lily nodded. "Sounds good...but just for the summer." she said with an evil grin.  
  
They all laughed and finished up there ice creams before heading back to James' house for supper.  
  
"So you guys just walk in here and eat here whenever you want?" Lily asked Remus and Sirius in amazement.  
  
"Yep, his parents love us. We add flavor to the meal." Sirius said with a goofy grin.  
  
Lily giggled and swatted Sirius playfully on the arm. Soon, it had progressed from a swat to an all out tickling battle.  
  
Lily, being as ticklish as she was, was gasping for breath in seconds.  
  
"Say Sirius is the hottest guy in the world and I'll stop." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Siriusisthehottestguyintheworld." Lily said quickly.  
  
Sirius let up and grinned.  
  
"Did you hear that James? She just implied that I'm hotter than you."   
  
"I never said James was hot in the first place!" Lily exclaimed in defense.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm ugly?" James asked, an injured look on his face.  
  
"I never said that either!" Lily said, flustered.  
  
"On a scale of one to ten how hot is James? And be honest." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not going to say!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Then I'll tickle you again." Sirius grinned.  
  
"OK fine. Hmm..." she looked James up and down for about 2 minutes before saying, "I'd say he's a nine."   
  
James looked up in surprise. "Really?"  
  
Lily nodded. "You would have gotten a ten...but the hair."   
  
They all laughed and Sirius was making kissy noises in the air.  
  
"That does NOT mean I like him." Lily said again.  
  
"Ok well then rate me!" Sirius said standing tall.  
  
Lily giggled and said "A two."  
  
That got James and Remus laughing so hard they couldn't breath.  
  
Sirius looked at her in mock anger. "WHAT only a two? Gee and I thought I was your friend."   
  
"Ok fine...I'd say...an 8 and a half." Lily said after a while.  
  
Sirius grumbled, "8 and half...James got a 9! No fair."   
  
"Well you asked for my honest opinion!" Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"Well I think thats because Lily likes James." Sirius said, then he ran out the front door because Lily was chasing him.  
  
Finally she caught up enough to jump on his back and bring him to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha!" Lily yelled triumphantly.  
  
"She's fast!" James commented from where he was standing.  
  
Sirius sat up slowly.  
  
"Wow. Hitting the ground that hard, that fast is enough to knock the air out of anyone." He said breathing deeply.  
  
They all laughed and Lily apologized with a grin.  
  
Then they all walked into the house to finally eat their supper.  
  
They ate Roast Beef and Mashed Potatos with Pumkin juice as a drink.   
  
They all ate hungrily because all they had had that day was ice cream.  
  
Then they went to James' room and played exploding snap for hours.  
  
Before they knew it, it was quarter past 10 at night and Sirius and Remus had to go home.  
  
When they were gone, Lily and James went up to James' room. Lily sat down on the floor and was about to comment on the Quidditch posters, when James said:  
"So, you really think I'm a 9?"   
  
Lily blushed. "Yeah. You may be a jerk but you're a hot jerk."   
  
James raised his eyebrows and laughed.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself." he said before he knew what had come out of his mouth.  
  
Lily looked at him and grinned.  
  
Then she changed the subject.  
  
"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the summer? No more sharks please." she said with an exaggerated shudder.  
  
James laughed and said, "I dunno, we'll find something. But Sirius and Remus are going up north for 2 weeks. They're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"So I'm stuck with you." Lily said in mock horror.  
  
"I guess so." James replied with a grin.  
  
Lily shrugged and said. "You're not that bad once you forget that you need to be jerky to be cool. Are you just like that at school in front of other people?"   
  
James shrugged and blushed.  
  
"Maybe? I dunno. At school everything is different you know?"  
  
Lily nodded. "I definitely know what you mean."   
  
Suddenly, Lily reached up and brushed some hair out of his eyes.  
  
She grinned, "Sorry, it was bothering me."   
  
"My hair never stays where someone puts it. Watch, in 5 minutes it will be back where it started." James said ruefully.  
  
Lily laughed and shrugged. "You wouldn't be YOU with neat hair."   
  
"Just like you wouldn't be you without that flame head you've got." James replied with a grin.  
  
Lily threw a pillow at him and giggled.  
  
"Hey James?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah What?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"Do you think we could be friends? Like a truce or something?" Lily asked hesitantly.  
  
James looked at her in surprise. "You mean, you don't hate me then?"   
  
"No, I haven't hated you since our first year...you just kept acting like you hated me and so I thought that you would think I was stupid if I wanted to be friends." Lily said, twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
"Really? Thats the same thing with me...missed connections huh?" James asked her softly.  
  
"I wouldn't say they were connections...but yeah." Lily replied with a giggle.  
  
She shivered. "It's freezing in here!"  
  
James looked at her for a minute, then decided that since they were "friends" he could do this.  
  
"Here, you can wear this sweatshirt." he said, pulled a Quidditch sweatshirt out of his drawers.  
  
Lily looked up at him in surprise, then she grinned. "Thanks."   
  
Then there was a tap at the window. Lily looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 a.m.   
  
Since when did she talk to James for four hours? Oh well...it was Sirius and Remus at the window!  
  
Sirius slapped James on the back, saw Lily sitting on the floor, and for the second time that day he grinned like a lunatic.  
  
"Oooo Jamie so now you're sleeping with her!" he said in a teasing voice.  
  
"HA...HA yeah right, we were just talking and you are a pervert." James said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...well then what WERE you doing? She's wearing your sweatshirt...your favorite sweatshirt!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shut up. I got cold and James was nice enought to let me borrow a sweatshirt.  
  
"Since when do you care if Lily gets cold?" Sirius asked in surprise.  
  
"Since now. Now shut the heck up if you know whats good for you Sirius." James told him with a light whack in the back of the head.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Anyways would you like to know why we came over here?" Sirius asked, standing up straight, trying to look important.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked poking him in the stomach, causing him to lose his good posture.  
  
She giggled and Sirius pretended to glare at her.  
  
Then he slung his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I forgive ya babe." he said, acting like they were going out.  
  
"hahahaha ok yeah thats enough." Lily said with a grin.  
  
Sirius pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss? Sweetie?"   
  
Lily giggled and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then stood back at her normal height.  
  
"There. Honey." she said with a goofy grin.  
  
Sirius stared at her, surprised. Then he whooped.  
  
"HAHAHAAHAH Jamsie she kissed me!" Then he picked up Lily and swung her around in a circle.  
  
James didn't know why, but he felt a little jealous, and he didn't know why.   
  
_Whats your problem James? You don't like her. As a friend maybe...but thats it._  
  
"Hey Remus why don't you stay here with Jamsie and I'll go somewhere with Lily?" Sirius said.  
  
"Sure...just be nice to her Sirius." Remus said with a grin.  
  
"Well...see ya Lil." James said awkwardly.  
  
"Bye! If we're not back by 5 send the ministry after us k?" Lily yelled as she flew out the window sitting double on Sirius' broom.  
  
"You've got it bad for Lily don't you James?" Remus asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"What? No way. She's just cooler than I thought." James said in a hurry.  
  
Remus just rolled his eyes and they went downstairs to play exploading snap.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius and Lily were flying around in the park. (Lily was using James' broom)  
  
Lily giggled. "You know we could get caught Sirius. Then what would the muggles say?"  
  
"Who cares? We'll just say we were hanging from branches." Sirius said carelessly.  
  
Lily laughed and Sirius taught her some tricks on the broom.  
  
She almost toppled off of her broom while trying to do a flip and Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. But the FLIP goes like this. Ok lean forward like that and throw your weight back." he said with a laugh.  
  
Finally, she got it right. Sirius applauded and Lily grinned.   
  
Sirius was really fun to hang around. Suddenly, Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her over so that they were floating side by side.  
  
"Lily? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked seriously.  
  
Lily grinned in surprise. "That would be awesome."   
  
Sirius smiled in relief and they flew back to James' house silently.  
  
They flew straight in through his window, and found James and Remus argueing over a game of exploding snap.  
  
"I WON YOU CHEATER!!!" James said loudly.  
  
"NU UH YOU CHEATED!" Remus yelled.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and they looked over at Lily and Sirius sheepishly.  
  
"Hiya, what did you guys do?" James asked.  
  
"Well, we went flying in the park. Sirius taught me some tricks." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Yep, and I asked Lily out." Sirius said with a wide smile.  
  
James felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. It was all he could do to croak: "Congratulations Sirius."   
  
Remus looked over at James with sympathy. He knew what that felt like.  
  
Lily saw the look on James' face and knew there was something going on...she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
A/N ok so that was a boring part. But it was good at the end right? Quite unexpected. ANd I had to make them friends because I mean if you stay at someones house for the summer you can at least be nice....right? Ok please review! Flames Welcome!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. five

Subj:**Re: (no subject)**  
Date:12/16/2000 2:59:52 PM Central Standard Time  
From:SillyGoose913  
To:SillyGoose913  
  
A/N Anyways... Ok You must remember that James didn't tell Sirius that he likes Lily.Heck, he hasn't even admitted it to himself! So he couldn't have known...and Amy and Sirius were just flirting...but they MIGHT get together later in the series. I love reading your reviews and I mention the people who send the best ones in my Authors Notes! Also, I used more modern music in this one...I hate oldies so much that I refuse to use them! Thanks so much and now here ya go before this thing gets too long.   
  
"James? Are you alright? You look a bit sick." Sirius commented.  
  
"Er, no I'm fine and uh congratulations Sirius...but what about Amy?" James asked once he had recovered enough to speak.  
  
"Oh, Amy's hot and all...but I know Lily better and I realized how great she really is when we went out yesterday to the movies and stuff." Sirius said  
with a grin.  
  
"Dang right Amy's hot." Remus muttered.   
  
They all looked at him in surprise. He turned bright red and they all laughed with him.  
  
"Well, we better get going. I can't believe they said that we were staying for a MONTH AND A HALF instead of just two weeks. But anyways, Mum and Da will be mad if I'm not there when they are ready to head up north." Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
Remus and Sirius mounted their brooms. Sirius hugged Lily and they flew outlaughing at something Sirius had said.  
  
They were silent for a minute before James said.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep so that we are awake enough to go do something tomorrow...er today." James said.  
  
He looked over at Lily, who was lying on his bed, fast asleep.  
  
He laughed softly, then covered her up with a blanket from his bed, and he crawled over on the floor to sleep.  
  
They woke up at 11:00 a.m after only 6 hours of sleep.  
  
"Wow, I slept like a log! How about you?" Lily asked him cheerfully.  
  
"I feel like I slept ON a log." James grumbled as he rolled over in an attempt to fall right back asleep.  
  
But Lily wouldn't let him.  
  
"No Jamsie its time to get UP!!! Today you are going to show me all around your town and we'll go out for lunch. I have enough money to last us." Lily said with a grin.  
  
James was about to groan but he stopped himself. A day with Lily all to himself...no Sirius...it sounded pretty good.  
  
"Hey James, you better introduce me to your other friends too." Lily said, tugging the covers off of him and helping him up.  
  
She grinned at him and it was so contagious that he just HAD to smile back.  
  
"Ok, so I'm gonna grab my things and go change in the bathroom which is...that way right?" Lily asked, pointing to the right.  
  
James nodded and Lily grabbed some clothes and left.  
  
Lily pulled on a pair of black leather flared pants with a silver chain belt. Then she slipped on her shimmery emerald green halter top that showed off her belly. She brushed her hair and crimped it, and brushed her teeth. She applied some lip gloss and looked at herself critically in the mirror.   
  
_Not bad._ She thought to herself with a grin.  
  
She walked out and James made an O with his mouth.   
_   
Damn she looks hot. And she's got a perfect figure. And look at those tight pants! _Then he shook his head to clear it.  
  
"Ok lemme get my shoes, then we can go." Lily said as she slipped on her strappy black platform sandals.  
  
The she stood up and hurried down the stairs.   
  
"Mrs. Potter?" Lily called.  
  
"Yes dear? And do call me Lucinda!" his mother replied, walking in to the living room.  
  
"Ok! Good morning! James and I are going to head out for the day...is that alright? We'd be back in time for supper." she said excitedly.  
  
"Of course dear. Be careful you two!" she smiled cheerfully and bustled back into the kitchen to make the others lunch.  
  
Lily and James went outside and thought for a minute.  
  
"Why don't we go out for lunch first? I'm starving." James said.  
  
"Ok. Sounds good." Lily said, nodding agreeably.  
  
They had only walked about one block before they ran into one of James' friends.  
  
"Oi! Alex. Over here!" James called.  
  
The boy walked over and looked Lily up and down and whistled.  
  
"Man, she's a hot one. Shes so hot she could be a model. Love the outfit by the way." Alex said with a grin.  
  
"Yep. Thanks. And thanks for the compliments." Lily said, flashing him an awesome smile.  
  
"So, uh you got a boyfriend?" he asked her slyly.  
  
Lily laughed and said, "Yeah I do. Why would I be hanging out with James here if I wasn't going out with him?"   
  
James looked at her in surprise and she gave him a look that said "I'll explain later."  
  
"Wow, you're lucky James." Alex said with another whistle.  
  
"We were just going out to lunch." Lily said.  
  
"Oh. Well enjoy your date Jamsie you lucky guy." Alex said as he winked and walked away.  
  
"Ok, why was he hitting on me?" Lily asked once Alex was out of ear shot.  
  
"You're hot. When a guy thinks someone's way hot, they say so here. And that outfit does make you look awesome." James said bashfully.  
  
"Thanks! And the reason I said I was your girlfriend...I'm gonna be here all summer and I wanna have some fun...I don't want guys hitting on me all the time." she said matter of factly.  
  
"Well, I think they'll hit on you anyway, but sure, I'll go along with it." James replied with a grin.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
He slipped his arm around her waist, so that people would know not to hit on her, and they walked the rest of the way to the diner.  
  
When they got there, they sat in a booth.  
  
"This place is so cozy." Lily said with a quick look around.  
  
"Yeah, its my favorite place to eat." James replied, looking up from the menu.  
  
Im going crazycrazycrazy just thinking about you lately  
I'm going crazycrazycrazy just thinking about you baby.  
I'm going crazycrazycrazy just thinking about you lately  
I'm going crazycrazycrazy just thinking about you baby.  
crazy crazy crazy when I can't touch you  
crazy crazy crazy crazy when I can't hold you   
crazy crazy crazy when I can't see you again  
  
Lily sung softly along with the radio.  
  
_She has a beautiful voice._ James thought.  
  
"You listen to muggle music?" James asked curiously.  
  
"I come from a muggle family." Lily replied with a laugh.   
  
James grinned sheepishly and laughed along with her.  
  
They spent the rest of the day walking and talking.  
  
The rest of the summer went by quickly. It was filled with shopping (lily) and more movies (James). And soon, it was time to go to platform 9 and 3/4 to board the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius and Remus had not come back from up north, but Lily and James knew that they would be there to board the train with them.  
  
"AMY? AMY IS THAT YOU?!" Lily squealed.  
  
Amy turned around and yelped. She ran over and threw her arms around Lily.  
  
"I've missed you so much! I got your owl saying you were spending your summer with James so I'm surprised you're here in one piece!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"He kinda grew on me over the summer."   
  
Amy looked amazed but she grinned again.  
  
"So, is there any news to tell me?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Well I have a boyfriend." Lily said quickly.  
  
"REALLY? WHO?" Amy squealed.  
  
"Sirius." Lily said simply.  
  
Amy's face fell.  
  
"Awesome Lily. I'm happy for you." she said slowly.  
  
"Is something wrong Amz?" Lily asked with concern.  
  
Amy grinned. "Nope nothing. I just can't believe how much you've grown!"   
  
Lily giggled and looked up at her friend.  
  
"You're still taller and prettier. I bet you will be the most popular girl at Hogwarts this year." Lily said.  
  
"Doubtful but its all good." Amy replued with a smirk.  
  
"LILY?! AMY?! JAMES?! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!!!" Sirius screeched from down the hall.  
  
They all looked up and grinned...and so did the rest of the train station unfortuneatly.  
  
Sirius dragged Remus over.  
  
Sirius threw his arms around Lily and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I missed you." he said.  
  
"I missed you too...even though you ARE a nutter." she grinned.  
  
"HEY what about me? Did you miss ME?" James asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I cried myself to sleep every night." Sirius said seriously.  
  
Then he burst out laughing at the strange look on James face. That got them all laughing, and by the time they had boarded the train and were settled in their seats, their stomachs hurt from laughing so hard.  
  
"James, why are you so quiet, you're normally the life of the party!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, its nothing. I'm just hungry." he replied.  
  
"Yep, hunger can make anyone act like a bear." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"I'm not acting like a bear!" James said defensively, punching Sirius in the arm playfully.  
  
Sirius tried to hold James off and they ended up wrestling on the floor laughing the whole time.  
  
"Aren't you going to help your boyfriend Lily?" Sirius asked with a laugh as he sat up.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." Lily replied as she pulled a face at him.   
  
"Some girlfriend you are." Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Do you wanna stop pointing out that she's your girlfriend? We already KNOW Sirius." James exploded suddenly.  
  
"Sorry. It was just a harmless comment. Don't have to bite my head off." Sirius shot back.  
  
"You just get too cocky sometimes. Ya have to brag about EVERYTHING." James shouted angrily.  
  
"You're jealous. You like Lily!" Sirius said as his eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"Who said that?" James asked angrily, going red in the face.  
  
"Its kind of obvious right now BUDDY." Sirius said, his face contorted with anger.  
  
"I do not. You just always brag about EVERYTHING. And we all KNOW she's your girlfriend..." James trailed on angrily.  
  
"You don't go after your friends girlfriend, got that buddy?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"I'm not going after her!" James said defensively.  
  
Lily couldn't tell if he was going red because of anger or embarassment.   
  
"JUST BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HECK UP OK?" Lily shrieked over them.  
  
Sirius and James looked at her in surprise.  
  
"This is the STUPIDEST argument I have ever heard in my entire life. Now BOTH of you just SHUT UP." she yelled angrily.  
  
Then she turned on her heel and walked into the next compartment, with Amy close behind her.  
  
"Amy, why are guys so immature?" Lily asked disgustedly.  
  
"I have no idea but its stupid isn't it?" Amy replied.  
  
"Lets go find Gin. I haven't seen her since last year when she was in the dorm with us!"   
  
So they completely ignored James' and Sirius' yells for them to come back, and they went off in search of Virginia Belmont...commonly known as Gin.  
  
Gin was friends with EVERYONE. She had frizzy blonde hair and light brown eyes. She lived in Holland when she wasn't at Hogwarts so she spoke in broken english. She was very pretty...but she was a tomboy. Always hyper and happy.  
  
They spotted her talking animatedly to a large group of people.  
  
"GIN!!!!" Lily shouted.  
  
Gin turned around and squealed.  
  
"Lily! Amy! 'Ow 'ave yeh been?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I've never been better." Lily told her with a grin. Gin could always cheer ANYONE up.  
  
"I'm just peachy how bout you?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Never been betta'...but I 'eard that Lily an' Sirius were goin' out. But I wouldn't believe it unless I 'eard if from Lily 'erself." Gin said, looking at Lily expectantly.  
  
"I am. Unfortuneatly at the moment." Lily replied with a grin.  
  
"Yer not 'appy then? Well thats too bad. I betcha I can cheer you up. 'Ows about we go get some food from that there fat lady at tha front?" Gin asked.  
  
"Ok. Gin why didn't you tell us you got braces?!" Amy asked her excitedly.  
  
"Well, they make me talk even worse than I did befor' I started, so I 'aven't been tellin' no-one." Gin replied with a metallic grin.  
  
"I see you have scarlet and gold brackets...Gryffindor colors!" Lily grinned.  
  
" 'O course I did. Thems the bes' colors there is!" Gin said with a laugh.  
  
They all laughed, and after they filled their pockets with food, they went back to the compartment with James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
" 'Allo everyone!" Gin shouted once she entered the compartment.  
  
"Hey Gin!" They all chorused (Like I said...she's friends with everyone. You don't have to have good hair and straight teeth to be popular!)  
  
"Now Lily 'ere was tellin' me that yeh aren't bein' such a good boyfrien' righ' now." Gin saidf slyly to Sirius.  
  
"WHAT?! Lily I'm hurt." Sirius said, putting on an injured look.  
  
"I'm gonna guss at wha' 'appened. I think James finally let it slip that 'e likes Lily and so Sirius and James got in a fight? Am I righ'?" Gin asked eagerly.  
  
"You always are. We know you're a Seer, Gin." Sirius replied with a laugh.  
  
"But Sirius...Lily an' James are gonna end up gettin' married...so yeh migh' as well break it off." Gin said as she looked off into space...reading one of her predictions.  
  
"Who said I'm going to marry james?!" Lily asked indignantly.  
  
"I do. Cause I see it in yer future. Yeh know I can sees it." Gin said, batting her eyelashes at Lily.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"I think I will prove that prediction wrong Gin." she said.  
  
"Nah, yeh won't be able to. I'm too smahrt." she grinned and everyone could see her braces clearly.  
  
A/N not a very good ending to the part but WHO CARES lol ok hehe please review...next part coming soon!   



	6. six

  
  
Subj:Re: (no subject)  
Date:12/19/2000 4:18:30 PM Central Standard Time  
From:SillyGoose913  
To:SillyGoose913  
  
  
  
When they finally got to Hogwarts, they all had to rush and get ready for the 3rd years dance. It was immediately after supper and Lily, Amy, and Gin were rushing to get ready.  
  
"Who are you going with Amy?" Lily asked through a mouth full of bobby pins.  
  
"Oh, James." Amy replied.  
  
Lily felt a sharp pang and she didn't know why. I don't like James...I'm going out with Sirius. Lily thought, shaking her head.  
  
Lily was wearing an ivory colored strapless dress that had a flowing skirt. She painted her nails and toes the same color and she had matching open toed shoes.  
  
Amy was wearing and emerald green dress that had spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt.  
  
Lily piled her hair on top of her head and Amy put hers into a french braid.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Lily answered it and James' eyes lit up when he saw her...then he remembered that he was going with AMY not Lily.  
  
"Hey Sirius." Lily said as she grinned at him.  
  
"OOOO eye candy OW OW!!!" Sirius said.   
  
Lily smacked him and giggled.  
  
They got down to the ball room and the first song was just starting.   
  
"Would you care to dance my fair lady?" Sirius asked.  
  
"But of course." Lily replied.  
  
After dancing about 5 more songs with Sirius, James asked her to dance...and the song was most appropriate for the couple....  
  
It was "My Everything" by 98 degrees.  
  
He grinned at her and put his arms loosely around her waist. She smiled back and put her arms around his neck.  
  
For some reason...it just felt so....right.  
  
The lonliness of nights alone   
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope had seemed to die  
my eyes have no more tears to cry.  
but like the sun shine from up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
and all the things I couldn't see   
are now so clear to me  
  
You are my everything  
nothing you love will bring  
my life is yours alone  
the only love i've ever known  
your spirit pulls me through  
when nothin else will do  
every night I pray  
on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love thats truly real  
a giuiding light that will never fade   
cause not a thing in life that I will ever trade  
for the love you give that won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
  
You are my everything  
nothing you love will bring  
my life is yours alone  
the only love i've ever known  
your spirit pulls me through  
when nothin else will do  
every night I pray  
on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
  
ooo you're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete for all time  
for all tiiiiime  
  
You are my everything  
nothing you love will bring  
my life is yours alone  
the only love i've ever known  
your spirit pulls me through  
when nothin else will do  
every night I pray  
on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
  
You are my everything  
nothing you love will bring  
my life is yours alone  
the only love i've ever known  
your spirit pulls me through  
when nothin else will do  
every night I pray  
on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
  
every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything  
  
"Thats such a beautiful song." Lily said softly as she walked over to the table where Sirius was waiting.  
  
Sirius had seen the blissfully happy look on both of their faces when they were dancing...and it hurt him...but he knew the right thing to do...  
  
"Hey Lil...I uh, can't go out with you anymore." he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Why not?!" Lily asked.  
  
"Cause I saw the look in your eyes when you were dancing with James." Sirius said softly.  
  
"What look?" Lily asked, puzzled.  
  
James, meanwhile, was turning red.  
  
"The look that you were totally in love...and he was looking back at you the exact same way." Sirius said with a sad smile.  
  
Lily looked at James in surprise.  
  
He looked at her and shrugged, red in the face.  
  
"So, how about a date switch? Amy and me...since she loves me...and you and James." Sirius suggested with his usual grin.  
  
"Ok. If thats what you really want." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, and I know you want it to." Sirius said and he kissed her softly on the lips before walking off.  
  
"In my whole life I will never understand what just happened." Lily said in shock.  
  
"Neither will I." James said shaking his head.  
  
"Well...ya wanna go dance?" Lily asked, looking up at James.  
  
"I'd love to." James grinned and they went out on the dance floor and they laughed and talked the rest of the night. But Sirius was right...there was a misty look in both of their eyes that everyone noticed but them....  
  
Soon, it was time for the last song...very appropriate as well.  
  
It was I wanna Love You Forever by Jessica Simpson.  
  
Lily grinned at James and they went out on the floor and began to sway with the rythm of the music.  
  
You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever  
  
My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fail  
Be at the mercy of a man,   
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are  
  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever  
  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
Let's take this now before it's gone  
like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me..I'm gonna Love  
  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever  
  
"Are you ready to head back up to the Common Room?" James asked her softly after the last song.  
  
"But Dumbledore said he was going to have a fireworks display for an hour after." Lily said.  
  
"I need to talk to you though." James said looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"Well, in that case, lets go." Lily said with a grin.  
  
They walked side by side to the Common Room and Lily excused herself to go change really quick.  
  
She hopped out of her dress and shoes and threw on her everyday robes. she left her hair up and ran back down the stairs.  
  
"Hey." he grinned at her.  
  
"Hi. So what do you need to talk to me about?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Well, ah..." he trailed off not knowing how to say it.  
  
"Is this about the looks we gave each other tonight?" she asked with a grin, breaking the ice.  
  
"Yeah...it is." James said, looking relieved.  
  
"Yeah...its weird that just 4 months ago we hadn't each other...and now we're struggling to figure out WHAT kind of relationship we want to have." Lily mused out loud.  
  
"Yeah. I uh...wannagooutwithme?" he asked in a rush.  
  
Lily laughed. "If that was do you wanna go out with me, yes."   
  
James grinned and his eyes lit up. They both laughed and then James helped her up and they headed back to the Great Hall to watch the rest of the fireworks.  
  
Sirius had known what James was going to do...so he leaned over to Amy and said:  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be one of those relationships where they hate each other every other day."   
  
Amy giggled. "Of course it is...it oughta be fun to watch."  
  
  
Sure enough...on the way back to their dorms...a fight broke out.  
  
"We all know you were making out with Sirius on the train when you left." James said tauntingly.  
  
"WE DID NOT!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"SURE you didn't. Thats why you left together huh?" James grinned.  
  
"URGH we went outside to TALK you freak!" Lily said venomously.  
  
"Sure, ok, we all believe you." James muttered.  
  
"WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!" Lily shrieked. "Do you LIKE getting me mad or something?!"   
  
"It's not like I have to do much to get you mad though, Queen Lily." James shot back.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! You think you're SO cool." Lily muttered.  
  
James snorted. "I think I'm cool?! Ok miss I walk around with my nose in the air and I refuse to talk to the "little people."  
  
Lily squealed and turned around and faced him with blazing green eyes.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! Do you want to say that again Mr. I'm the best at Quidditch and I have to remind everyone every five seconds." she retorted.  
  
"SURE, I'll say it again Ms. PRISS. JEEZE why are you always like that?! Just admit it...you won't talk to the "little people" just because someone could see you and hurt your reputation." James hissed.  
  
"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?! And I do that huh?! Yeah, thats why you wouldn't talk to Froggy Matheson today when he walked up to you to ask you a question!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Thats...thats different." James muttered.  
  
Lily grinned triumphantly. "How so?!"  
  
"Well...he's...NO ONE can talk to him without getting talked about!" James replied, growing defensive.  
  
"You're SUCH a hypocrit! That's JUST what you were just telling me I did! You're SUCH a hypocrit." Lily said snootily.  
  
"At least I can accept that I lost an argument, Ms. I'm gonna hold a grudge and not talk to him for 3 days!" James said, his eyes blazing menacingly.  
  
"OK CUT IT OUT!!!!" Sirius said, interveining before things got ugly.  
  
Amy was giggling uncontrollably behind them. Sirius had been SO right. This WOULD be an interesting relationship to watch.  
  
"Don't you wish you'd stuck with me Lily?" Sirius asked with a laugh.  
  
"HMPH. Goodnight, Potter." Lily said snottily as she walked up to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could.  
  
"WOW! She must be REALLY mad. She hasn't called you Potter in months...some boyfriend you are." Amy said as she glared at him and followed Lily's example and stomped up the stairs and slammed the door once again.  
  
"Whew. Must be that time of month." Sirius commented with a low whistle once the walls had stopped vibrating from the slammed door.  
  
"Why did she fly off on me like that?" James asked, still fuming.  
  
"Er, maybe because you said we were making out...and just so you know...that wasn't true." Sirius said calmly.  
  
"I was just KIDDING!!! Can't she take a joke?" James asked, astonished.  
  
"Apparantly not." Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
"HURUMPH." James replied, then he turned and walked to HIS dorm and slammed the door.  
  
"Man, the walls are gonna fall down if someone does that one more time...but hey, it looks like fun." Sirius said to Remus.  
  
So Sirius stamped up the steps and slammed his door, just so he could join in on the "fun."  
  
Remus grinned and shook his head.  
  
Gin was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She was leaning on Remus for support and she gasped for air.  
  
"I betcha that in five minutes, James and Lily will come ou' 'ere and they'll kiss an' make up." Gin said once she had gained control of her breath.  
  
Of course, 10 minutes later, James and Lily both walked out of their dorms and met up in the Common Room.  
  
Remus and Gin were hiding behind the couch, listening in on their conversation.  
  
"James, sorry I said all those things." Lily said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry too." James replied, looking down at his feet.  
  
"I tink we jus' witnessed their firs' lovers spat!" Gin whispered to Remus, Sirius and Amy. Amy and Sirius had joined them in listening also.  
  
A/N You like it? hehe fun fun fun. They are gonna have a HILARIOUS relationship...love hate, love hate LOL ok please review! 


	7. seven

The next morning, June 1, the group of 4th years all made their way down to the Breakfast Hall.  
  
James had his arm around Lily's waist, and Lily was giggling about something James had said.  
  
Suddenly, Lily squealed and ran over to where Frankie Longbottom was standing and she started talking to him.   
  
James knew that Lily was friends with Frank...but still...he couldn't help but feel a little weird at the sight of them both with their heads bent down close together.  
  
He was looking at his girlfriend and was amazed, as always, at how beautiful she was. With the sparkling green eyes, layered auburn hair, a petite 5'5 figure, and perfect skin, she was everything a guy could ask for.  
  
James sighed and walked alongside Sirius.  
  
"Ah get that look off your face James, she's fine. She loves you. Just deal with the fact that she has guy friends." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah but you KNOW that all the guys would LOVE to take her away from me." James said slowly.  
  
"I know how you feel. Its the same way with Amy. But I got used to it, and so should you." Sirius said.  
  
Amy herself was very pretty. She had long, layered chestnut brown hair, unusual violet eyes, flawless skin, a willowy figure at 5'7, and a killer smile.  
  
Just then Lily hurried back over and pecked James quickly on the lips and allowed him to put his arm back around her.  
  
Sirius gave him and I told you so look, and James grinned.  
  
"James the end of school dance is tomorrow and you haven't officially asked me to go." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"And who else do you think I would go with?" James shot back jokingly.  
  
"Hmm...I'm not going to answer that. But you better ask me quick before I say yes to someone else." Lily said with a sly smile.  
  
"Hum. Do I really WANT to go with you?" James asked, pretending to think it over.  
  
Lily smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Haha. Just kiddin', wanna come to the dance with me Lil?" he asked, already knowing that she would say yes.  
  
"Let me think about it." Lily replied, giggling.  
  
James looked at her in mock outrage and chased her all the way down to the Breakfast Hall.   
  
Sirius and Amy laughed after them...what a pair those two made!  
  
Remus and Gin on the other hand, were in deep conversation about 10 feet behind Sirius.  
  
Gin wasn't pretty, she was unique. She had long wavy, frizzier blonde hair that she always had up in a messy bun, gray/blue eyes, freckles across her nose, good skin, and a figure much like Amy's.   
  
When they were finally all seated at the table, Lily turned to James.  
  
"I decided that I GUESS I'll go with you." she said with a grin.  
  
James just rolled his eyes and started eating.  
  
"You all of course know, that tomorrow is in fact my 15th birthday right?" Lily said innocently as she speared a piece of sausage with her fork.  
  
James choked on his sausage.  
  
Lily gave him a look.  
  
Amy grinned, and Sirius looked confused.  
  
James cleared his throat. "I guess that means its a Hogsmeade day for me today."   
  
They all laughed.  
  
As it was a Saturday, the group had no classes, so they all decided that a Hogsmeade day sounded great.  
  
James grabbed his invisibility cloak and they all disappeared under it and traveled to Hogsmeade through a tunnel that the boys had found.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all split off from the girls to go do their own shopping.  
  
The girls knew that they were buying Lily's presents and corsages for the dance, but they didn't say anything.  
  
The girls all seated themselves at the Three Broomsticks and bought butterbeers to drink while they talked.  
  
"Remus asked me to the dance already. Did Sirius ask 'ou yet?" Gin asked Amy.  
  
"Yep. Of course he did. He asked me last night when we were stargazing on top of the astronomy tower." Amy said with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Stargazing?! Thats so romantic! James never does stuff like that!" Lily said enviously to her best friend.  
  
"Don't be gettin' all jealous now Lily. James just don't know 'ow to show 'is feelin's yet, tha's all." Gin said gently, sensing her thoughts.  
  
Lily sighed and fiddled with her watch.  
  
"I bet he's going to get you an awesome present Lily." Amy said with a grin.  
  
"Mm...who knows. He IS a guy and guys have NO taste...but we'll see." Lily said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
All too soon, it was time to head back.  
  
On the short walk home, a fight broke out between James and Lily.  
  
"You know, Sirius asked Amy to the dance when they were STARGAZING. How come you never took me stargazing?" Lily asked in an injured voice to James.  
  
"Because thats for sissies." James muttered.  
  
"No its not! I think its sweet. Of course thats something you're not, so..." Lily shot back.  
  
"Oh so now you're gonna compare me to Sirius?! Why don't you just go back out with HIM if he's so sweet and I'm not?!" James retorted angrily.  
  
"Do you ALWAYS have to shoot that back into my face?! I broke up with him because i wanted to be with you. Now I almost wish I HADN'T!!!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Lily just calm down, jeeze. You always overreact." James muttered.  
  
"NO, I will NOT calm down. You're horrid!" Lily screeched before she fled the rest of the way up to her dorm.  
  
James just stared after her, wondering what the heck just happened.  
  
"Oh wow. She has a temper doesn't she?" Sirius said, shaking his head in wonder.  
  
"She never did that kind of crap to you though, did she? You must be a better boyfriend then I'll EVER be." James sighed and went into his dorm as well.  
  
Sirius groaned and Amy patted him on the back consolingly.  
  
"They'll work it all out by tomorrow. And if not...Lil's is gonna have a bloody terrible birthday." Amy groaned as well and they both collapsed onto the couch, hoping that everything would work itself out.  
  
The next morning, when Lily woke up, there was a pile of 3 presents on her bed.   
  
She picked the first one up and read the card. It was from Amy:  
  
Hey Lily, Happy birthday bud! I can't believe our fourth year is almost over! This summer is gonna kick butt! I hope you like the present...have an awesome birthday!  
Amz  
  
Lily smiled slightly and opened the silver wrapped parcel.   
  
Inside, was a key. A silver key with a ruby attached to the top.  
  
Lily frowned and thought.  
  
Then she decided maybe Sirius' present would explain it.  
  
It did.  
  
His card read:  
  
Lily-  
Hey happy birthday. You are probably totally confused as to why Amy gave you a key. This present should explain it. Have an awesome birthday, and I hope everything with Prongs works out. Love ya.  
Padfoot.  
  
Inside was a silver box that had a keyhole...which was what the key was for of course. The box was encrusted with rubies and had an intricate design of a Lily on it.  
  
She used the key to open it, and the box clicked open to reveal a pair of jade green earrings.  
  
Lily knew that this box was an antique, and she decided that she would always use it to keep her most private and special things.  
  
She looped the key onto a silver chain and put it around her neck.  
  
She grinned and moved on to the next present. It was from Gin and Remus.  
  
Lily-  
Have an awesome birthday! Gin and I saw this in the store and we knew you'd love it. Hope everything works out with James. Love ya.  
Remus  
Lily-  
Remus and I pooled our money together to buy this, so you better like it. I can't wait to see ya! Have an awesome birthday bud!  
Gin  
  
Lily opened the parcel and gasped when she saw the bracelet. It was a charm bracelet, and they had bought her a broomstick charm, a cauldron charm, a witch hat charm, and a Spell Book Charm. This was a witch's charm bracelet, so they all moved. The broomstick wiggled, the cauldron bubbled, the witch hat jumped, and the spellbook flipped pages back and forth.  
  
Lily squealed with delight. She had always wanted a witches charm bracelet!  
  
She rushed outside to thank everyone and when she had, she had Remus fasten the charm bracelet on her wrist, she showed Sirius and Amy that she had the key around her neck, and she thanked them all again.  
  
"Ok, Ok we're glad you liked the gifts!!!" Sirius said after she had hugged him so hard he could hardly breath.  
  
Lily laughed and sat down in front of the fire with her friends.  
  
Just then, James walked down and cleared his throat.  
  
Lily had been grinning, but when she turned around, her smile faded.  
  
"Er, Lily...Happy Birthday." he said and he handed her a package, then left the room.  
  
Lily sat down and opened the card.  
  
Lily-  
Happy Birthday. I am so sorry about yesterday, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise I will try harder to be a good boyfriend. Because with all you do for me, the least I can do is try and make you happy. I love you.   
James  
  
Lily blinked quickly to make sure that her tears didn't fall, and she ran after James.  
  
She found him sitting in the hallway with his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey." she said softly.  
  
James glanced up quickly and looked surprised to see her.  
  
"Hey." he replied.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead." he shrugged.  
  
"James I'm sorry I acted like that. Sometimes I just get jealous of the things Amy and Sirius do for each other. It's not your fault I got mad. And I love you for who you are and I don't want you to change. And I can't stand being mad at you. I'm not very good at it." Lily said, her voice cracking just enough for James to notice.  
  
James took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked softly into her hair.  
  
"Only if you can forgive ME." Lily replied, her voice muffled by his robes.  
  
"I think I can do that." James said, a smile evident in his voice.  
  
Lily looked up and James wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb and he kissed her.  
  
"Did you open the present?" he asked when he finally pulled back.  
  
"No. I read the card and I came to find you." she replied.  
  
"Go ahead and open it." he said, smiling.  
  
She nodded and undid the ribbon and carefully opened the box.  
  
Inside, nestled in tissue paper and cotton, was a silver ring with a heart diamond set into it.  
  
Lily gasped. She knew what this was. (A/N NO not marriage...they are 5th years!)  
  
"Is this a promise ring?" she asked, awe evident in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I thought it would be ok to get, since I plan on sticking around for a while." James said with a grin.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Do you accept it?"   
  
Lily looked up quickly.  
  
"Of course I do. I plan on MAKING you stick around for a while." she said with a laugh.  
  
James looked relieved and he slipped it on her finger.  
  
She looked at it for a minute and threw her arms around him.  
  
He hugged her back and then grasped her hand and they walked back to the Common Room.  
  
They walked in hand in hand and Sirius, Remus, Gin, Amy, and even little Peter all started whooping and whistling when they saw the couple walk in.  
  
Amy rushed over and looked at the ring in amazement,  
  
"James this must have cost you a fortune!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It was worth it." he replied, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"I KNEW THEY WOULD MAKE UP!!! I JUST KNEW IT!!!" Sirius shouted.  
  
A/N ok, so that was a dumb part...but I have writers block badly....soooo you'll have to forgive me. More pranks and more SIRIUS in the next one. Please review nicely...no flames!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. eight

A/N this one is funny/mushy/silly. I hope you like it. The title so doesn't fit anymore, but thats ok. Its turned into fluff...this one has more kissing in it and more references to snogging, so I cannot have it be G anymore, its now PG-13. Anywho....  
  


> The day of the End Of School Dance started like any other....  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Who's a little shit?" Sirius asked, laughing.  
  
"JAMES who else?!" she yelled.  
  
"What did he do this time?!" Sirius asked exasperatedly.  
  
"He...he...ARGH HE PUT UP TRAPS ALL OVER MY ROOM!!! I ALMOST GOT KILLED!!!!" she raged.  
  
Sirius snickered.  
  
Just then, the man of the hour, James, walked in whistling.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" she squealed, running at him.  
  
He turned and looked at her, laughing, but then suddenly stopped when she had tackled him and was sitting on his chest, holding him down.  
  
"Woah, that girls got moves." Sirius muttered, watching gleefully.  
  
"You never do anything like that EVER again, GOT IT?" she raged, still straddling his chest, holding him down.  
  
"In any normal circumstances, I wouldn't mind you sitting on me like this, but ahem, can I get up for a sec so I can TALK?" he asked, making Sirius laugh hysterically.  
  
Lily grumbled, but allowed him to sit up.  
  
"WHY did you DO that?!!! I could have gotten hurt!!!" she squealed.  
  
James sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She squirmed.  
  
"It IS Friday the 13th you know. Bad things are BOUND to happen. I just wanted to get your bad things over with." he said. grinning.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
She put her nose up to his and whispered.  
  
"Next Friday the 13th watch out!" , and she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"JEEZE if I did that to Amy she would kick me dude!" Sirius complained loudly.  
  
"Yes I would have." Amy said, walking up behind Sirius, laughing as she saw James and Lily throwing insulting comments back and forth, while curled up on the couch together.  
  
"You're soooo full of yourself." Lily said, giggling as he kissed her again.  
  
"And you have the worst temper I have ever seen. But I suppose it goes with the hair huh?" James replied, laughing.  
  
"You're such a moron." Lily said, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"And you are the carrot headed ice queen." James said, laughing at his old nickname for her.  
  
"Ohhh Pothead, I'd watch it." she shot back playfully.  
  
"I'm watching."   
  
"Oh you!"   
  
James then chased her around the room, Lily giggling the whole way.  
  
They ended up and in a giggling heap in the middle of the floor, totally wrapped up in each other.  
  
James tweaked her nose lightly and kissed her on the forehead.

  
  
"OH KISS ME, I'M IRISH!!!!" Sirius shouted.  
  
James and Lily looked at him weirdly and he burst out laughing.  
  
Lily burst out into giggles and had to grab onto James' shirt to keep from collapsing.  
  
"Whoa, whoa there Lil. it wasn't that funny." James said, staring at his girlfriend amusedly.  
  
"but...he...no one said anything about that! It was so random!!!!---ok I am fine now." she said, growing serious suddenly.  
  
Lily put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" James asked, smiling.  
  
"I love you James Potter." Lily said, smiling at him softly.  
  
James stopped. He was so surprised and taken aback by this statement. Sure, he'd once told her he loved her, but that was in a birthday card...and she had never said I love you back.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Lily asked, looking at him, puzzled and a little hurt.  
  
James shook his head. "I love you too Lily."   
  
She grinned and eagerly accepted the kiss he leaned in to give her.  
  
"OH GAG ME A THOUSAND TIMES WITH A SHARP PIECE OF GLASS!!!" Sirius exclaimed, making gagging noises.  
  
"Oh Sirius, DO shut up! They're in love!" Amy said, looking at the kissing couple with a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and kissed Amy.  
  
Lily pulled back from James' lips after a while.  
  
"I have to go get ready for the dance! (he kissed her) mmm yes I know, but I must change!" she said.  
  
James groaned.  
  
"I will meet you down here in half an hour, we can go for a walk in the garden before the dance ok?" she suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." he replied, reluctantly letting go of her.  
  
"Wait, what time does the dance start?" Lily asked.  
  
"Erm...I think its noon..." James trailed off.  
  
"Ok, love you, buh bye!" she called as she hurried up the stairs.  
  
Lily took out her dress (not robes). It was a deep rose colour. It was strapless and it had a tapered waist and a flowing skirt. She was wearing chunky rose coloured strappy high heeled type sandals, and she had her fingernails and toenails painted rose. She piled her hair elegantly on top of her head and put a spell on it to make it stay.  
  
Amy was changing into a deep blue gown. It had spaghetti straps and had a silky flowing skirt. She had on simple blue heels and had her hair in a french twist.  
  
Gin had on a silver coloured dress that perfectly matched her eyes. Her freckles had almost totally disappeared, and her braces had straightened out her teeth. She straightened her hair and made it silky smooth. She had on Silvery sandals and silver nail polish. She looked absolutely stunning.  
  
Half an hour later, Lily hurried down the stairs to meet James.  
  
"Hey Lil---oh wow, you look absolutely fabulous. Perfect. Oh wow." James said, mouth hanging open.  
  
"You look pretty handsome yourself." Lily said, taking in the suit type outfit he was wearing.  
  
James took her hand in his, and led her out to the garden.  
  
After a while of silence, James stopped.  
  
"This summer...whats going to happen to us? Are we going to cut it off (he winced) or are we going to write (wince) or can I...maybe come visit you?" he asked nervously, hoping she would say he could visit her.  
  
"You're such a silly head. Of course you can come visit me. And I will come to visit you. I promise we will see each other at LEAST twice a week. That sound ok?" she asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Sounds perfect." he agreed, smiling.  
  
"Its gonna be weird not seeing you every day though." Lily said softly, playing wit his hand.  
  
"It might help our relationship though." James replied.  
  
"How so?" Lily asked, puzzled.  
  
"It'll make us miss each other that much more...and when we do see each other it'll be more special." he said wisely.  
  
"And I thought you were dense when it comes to relationships." Lily said, laughing.  
  
"Was Sirius really a better boyfriend then me?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked up, surprised.  
  
"Of course not. I have Lily Potter and Mrs. James Potter all over my books, I never did that with Sirius."   
  
James laughed and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You have MY name all over your books?"   
  
"Yeah. But it sounds pretty good doesn't it? Lily Potter. *sigh* Lily and James Potter." Lily said, giggling.  
  
"It does. But its weird thinking of someone else stealing my last name..." James said, smiling.  
  
Lily heard the sound of Dumbledore's voice coming from the Great Hall and she gasped.  
  
"James, the dance!!!" she grabbed his hand and hurried towards the hall.  
  
While running, she tripped and her shoe fell off.  
  
She leaned over to pick it up, and James scooped her up in his arms, still running.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, everyone laughed and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
James let her down and kissed her lightly.  
  
Every made cat calls and wolf whistles.  
  
"You dogs." Lily muttered loud enough for the whole hall to hear.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I would like to announce next year's prefects." Dumbledore said loudly.  
  
Everyone hushed their voices.  
  
"From Gryffindor, James and Lily Potter...oops I mean James Potter and Lily Evans." Dumbledore said, grinning.  
  
The whole hall burst out laughing and clapping.  
  
James' eyes widened in surprise at being named a prefect.  
  
"Well then Mrs. Potter, shall we?" James said loudly.  
  
Everyone laughed harder.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and accepted the arm he offered her.  
  
"From Ravenclaw, Pandora Patil and Joseph Marx. From Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory and Melanie Castro. From Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Slathrin." Dumbledore finished.  
  
They all walked up to the podium to accept their badges.  
  
Soon the dance started, and Lily and James danced the whole time.  
  
The last song was "I need You", very appropriate for the couple dancing in the center.  
  
Everyone had pulled back to watch the dancing couple, but neither of them noticed, they were lost in each others eyes and looked so in love, Amy almost started to cry.  
  
When it was over, they pulled back and noticed, for the first time, that everyone was watching.  
  
"What? Are we really that bad?" James asked.  
  
"Jamsie is in L- is for the way she looks at me (er you) O-is for the only one you see   
V-is very very EXtraordinary E- is even more than anyone that you adore, its love is more than I (you) can give to you (her), love is more than just a game for two, two in love can make it, take my(his) heart and please don't break it, love, was made for you and meeee (her!!!)." Sirius said, serenading them with song.  
  
"Ah shut up Sirius or you are gonna get K-I-L-L-E-D." James shot back good naturedly.  
  
"Hey now, no threats." Sirius said, pretending to be serious (no pun intended!!!)  
  
That night, after they had all changed into their pajamas, Lily went downstairs to the Common Room to see who was still up.  
  
James was sitting at the table, doing homework, almost asleep.  
  
"Ah, so THIS is when you do your homework. When you're supposed to be SLEEPING." she said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Agh, I don't get what he's asking!" James said, shaking his head miserably.  
  
"Need some help?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. That'd be great." James said, relieved.  
  
Lily looked at the question.  
  
"Ah, eye of newt and powdered unicorn make up that potion...and for this part...it was made up by Newt Scamander." she said wisely.  
  
James scribbled that down and slammed his book shut.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. And you better get to bed." she said, noticing that he was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Urgh, I don't think I can make it upstairs. I might just crash on the couch...what time do we leave for King's Cross tomorrow?" he asked, opening one eye.  
  
"9:00 in the morning, now go to sleep." she said, covering him up with a blanket from her bed.  
  
Before she had even reached her dorm, she could hear James' soft snoring.  
  
She grinned and slipped into her room.  
  
The next morning, at 8:55, they were all boarding the train.  
  
Gin, Remus, Sirius, Amy, Lily, James, and Peter all sat in one compartment, as always.  
  
The train ride flew by, and before they knew it, they were at the station, ready to go home.  
  
Lily hugged Amy and Gin.  
  
She then turned to Sirius.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, you crazy git." she said, eyes shining with tears.  
  
"Don't get all emotional on me now!" he replied, smiling sadly.  
  
She kissed him quickly on the cheek and gave him a hug.  
  
"Owl me ok?"   
  
"Yep, tonight i will. See ya Lils." Sirius said, waving her off as he walked away.  
  
She then hurried over to Remus, who was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hey Re! I'll be thinking of you tons. You be careful ok?" she said, hugging him.  
  
He hugged her back and grinned, a little sadly.  
  
"Bye Lil. I'll miss ya." he then kissed her quickly and left.  
  
Then Lily turned to James, the last one left.  
  
"Argh you just kissed my two best friends. Thats just no." James said, smiling a little.  
  
"That was a friendly peck, THIS is a kiss." she said, kissing him tenderly on the mouth.  
  
He put his arms around her and returned the kiss eagerly, and feverishly, knowing that this was the last kiss for at least a week.  
  
"OK OK, are you two getting oxygen deprived yet?" came the voice of James' mother.  
  
They broke apart, blushing.  
  
"Ah, Lily, you were once the object of his pranks, now the object of his affections. I suspect he'll be going through withdrawl this summer." she said, grinning widely.  
  
Lily turned redder, if that was possible.  
  
"Muuuuum. PLEASE. Give me...us a few minutes ok?" James said, blushing a little himself.  
  
"Alright alright, meet me by the coffee shop in 5 minutes." she said, picking up her purse and walking away.  
  
James smiled at Lily apologetically.  
  
Lily kissed him quickly, made him promise to owl her, and burst into tears.  
  
James was surprised. Lily hardly ever cried.  
  
James didn't know what to do.   
  
So he did what any guy would do. He took her in his arms and patted her back awkwardly.  
  
After a few minutes, Lily looked up, obviously embarassed.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Its no big deal. I'm gonna miss you Lil." he said softly.  
  
"I'll miss you too. Oh gosh, theres Petunia. I gotta run! I love you!" she yelled as she ran after her sister.  
  
James stared after her and sighed.  
  
This was going to be a long summer.  
  
The next morning, an owl flew in Lily's room and she eagerly took the letter off its leg, hoping it was from James.  
  
It was from Sirius.  
  
Lils-  
I promised I'd write, didn't I? I bet you were hoping that this owl was from James but *sigh* its just from me. Boring old Sirius. You'll never ever hear me say this again, but I miss Amy like crazy. I think I'm gonna go crazy. Its been less then a day! What are you planning on doing today? I know James is going to mope around the house, and I'll probably play some awesome pranks to cheer him up. I can hear him now "have you heard from Lily? How's she doing? Man I miss her." what a loser. he's so hooked on you. Haha. Anyways, I hope you got home ok. See ya.  
Sirius Black  
  
Lily grinned at how juvenile he was, but she took out her pen to write back.  
  
Sirius-  
Oh, I am going through withdrawl too. Tell him I love him tons!!! I would tell you to give him a kiss for me...but that would be kind of awkward now wouldn't it? I am going to mope around all day, maybe hang out with some of my muggle friends. They'll want to know why I was gone so long...I haven't thought of an excuse yet. Argh. Anyways, thanks for remembering to owl me. Write back soon. Tata for now.  
Lily Evans  
  
She sent the owl back, and then went to mope.  
  
Amy and Gin were both going to be on vacation all summer, so she wouldn't see them. Remus was gone for the first half of summer, and James was 150 miles away. Sirius too.  
  
Lily read and talked on the phone all day. Talking with her old friends wasn't as fun as it used to be. Probably because they knew everything that had been going on, and she was so out of it.  
  
The next 3 days were pretty much the same, except the aching feeling that she got whenever she thought of James seemed to be growing steadily, until she felt that she might die if she didn't see him soon.  
  
The morning of her 4th day at home, started out like any other.  
  
Petunia sniping at her, her mother reprimanding petunia, and her father being totally passive to everything.  
  
"Mum, she is so SPOILED. Why can't I get animals and get new stuff every year?" Petunia whined.  
  
"Because you don't need animals, I think your friends are enough animal for you." her mother replied, raising her eyebrows at Petunia.  
  
"But MUMMM I NEED to get new clothes...I'm going out with Vernon tonight!" she whined again.  
  
"Petunia, do shut up. You're giving me a headache with all your moaning and groaning. Grow UP you horse faced, straw haired, bony whining little prat." Lily said irritably.  
  
Petunia opened and closed her mouth several times, before exploding at Lily.  
  
"I'M A WHINING LITTLE PRAT HUH? AT LEAST I AM NOT AN ABNORMAL, UGLY, FRIENDLESS LITTLE FREAK THAT DOES MAGIC!!! HALF THE POPULATION WOULD BE AFRAID TO COME NEAR YOU IF THEY KNEW WHAT KIND OF...FILTH YOU ARE. YOU'RE SPOILED TO DEATH, AND I HOPE YOU DIE!!!!" she shouted, running out of the room.  
  
"I HATE YOU PETUNIA!!!" Lily screeched at her sisters retreating back.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" she snapped, whirling around to see...James.  
  
He grinned as she clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed.  
  
She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt.  
  
"I missed you so much!" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
  
"I missed you too." James replied, grinning down at Lily, who was still hugging him tightly, as though she couldn't believe he was there.  
  
"How did you...when did you...what...?" she trailed off, looking him in the eye for the first time since he'd gotten there.  
  
"How? Floo Powder. When? Right when you called Petunia a whining little prat and she so horribly insulted you. What? Can't I come see my girl without a reason?" he said, laughing.  
  
Just then, Lily's mum walked in the room.  
  
"And who is this Lily dear?" she asked, looking him up and down.  
  
"This," Lily said proudly, "is my boyfriend, James Potter."  
  
Lily's mother smiled welcomingly.  
  
"Well hello there! I'm Rose Evans, pleased to meet you James."   
  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Evans." he said politely.  
  
"You'll have to stay for brunch! It's on the stove right now!" she exclaimed, hurrying back to her cooking.  
  
"Thanks, that'd be great." James replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh wait a minute! Is this the James that Lily has been whining about for the last three days? The James that made her in a terrible mood because she missed him so much?" Rose Evans asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
James blushed slightly.  
  
"Yes mum, this'd be him." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, welcome to the family." Rose said, laughing.  
  
Lily giggled and James grinned.  
  
Lily grabbed his hand and led him up to her room.  
  
"If there are any unexpected noises, its Petunia throwing my pictures at the wall." she said quietly once she had shut the door.  
  
Sure enough, seconds later, there was a crash coming from the next room.  
  
Lily got up to go grab something, but James caught her around the waist and pulled her down next to him.  
  
"I still haven't gotten a kiss yet." he said, smiling slightly.  
  
Lily responded by eagerly leaning in towards him, and his lips met hers in a very eager, kiss, that was full of longing.  
  
"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, curled up contentedly in his arms, looking at him blissfully.  
  
"Sirius was about ready to kill me because I talked about you too much. He said I was in 'manic depression au de Lily'." James said, making her laugh.  
  
"There's only one known cure for that. Gotta come see me." Lily said, eyes sparkling.  
  
James pulled her closer (if that was possible!) and nibbled at her neck affectionately.  
  
"Agh James, you know what that does to me!" Lily said pulling away giggling.  
  
"Yes I do, and thats exactly why I'm doing it." he said, laughing.  
  
"Well in THAT case." Lily said, kissing him along his jawline.  
  
James grinned and pulled her back to him, kissing her so that she felt that there was nothing else in the world besides him.  
  
Lily pulled back to catch her breath after about 15 minutes of kissing.   
  
James grinned at her.  
  
"Hang on a minute I need to breath." Lily said, laughing.  
  
James laughed and kissed her again.  
  
"I missed you." he mumbled.  
  
"I can tell." she replied, her arms around his neck, looking straight into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"You're so gorgeous." James said, looking at her as if for the first time.  
  
"Why thank you. You're pretty cute yourself." she replied as he kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, and finally landed on her lips.  
  
James and Lily were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice when her mother walked in.  
  
"Ahem....AHEM." she said, trying to hide a smile at the pair.  
  
Lily and James jumped, detached themselves from each other, and blushed crimson.  
  
"If you're done, its time for brunch." she said kindly, ushering the pair downstairs.  
  
They sat beside each other at the table, and Lily was happy to see that both of her parents just loved James.  
  
"Oh yes! I've gotten into Quidditch myself! The Chudley Cannons I must say. They're the best!" Lily's father Dave was saying.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Cannons are the best." James replied.  
  
"Dad, James is not too bad of a Quidditch player himself. He's the captain AND the best Seeker that Gryffindor has seen in 200 years." Lily put in, smiling at her boyfriend with pride.  
  
"Oh really?! Have you gotten offered jobs by any of the pro teams?" Lily's father asked with interest.  
  
"Yes, four actually, even though I am only entering my sixth year." James said, blushing as Mr. Evans looked at him in awe.  
  
Eventually the conversation turned to Hogwarts, and somehow, Lily and James in general.  
  
"Oh yes, well as much as Lily talks about you...I'll be expecting news of an engagement any day now." Mrs. Evans said, smiling.  
  
"And you're welcome here anytime, if you ever have a day off or something, feel free to come here. It was lovely meeting you." Mr. Evans said, as James and Lily excused themselves from the table.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you sir, maam." James said politely, shaking each of their hands.  
  
Then they headed outside, Lily was going to show him the town.  
  
"What an impression you made on them James!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
James took her hand and they walked to the movie theater, this would be the second movie James had ever seen.  
  
As they were standing in the line, waiting to get tickets, James stood behind Lily, his arms around her waist. She had his hands in hers and was playing with them.  
  
"Hey Lily!!!! Long time no see!!!" a tall guy with jet black hair and blue eyes said, hurrying over to her.  
  
"How ya doing Lily?" the guy asked.  
  
"Great Tony, and how about you?" she asked, feeling awkward...Tony was her ex boyfriend...they had gone out the summer after her 3rd year.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Tony asked, sizing James up.  
  
"This is James Potter, James this is Tony Randall, an old friend of mine." Lily said, hoping Tony wouldn't say anything more.  
  
"An old friend, yeah thats me. We went out for about 3 months a couple of summers ago." Tony said, laughing.  
  
James stiffened up behind her.  
  
"Well yeah, but that was a long time ago. This is my boyfriend of 2 years." Lily said, gesturing to James.  
  
Tony stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? And how'd ya manage to keep her so long, bud?" he asked, referring to James.  
  
"Who knows? All I know is it takes a real guy to keep a girl." James said, pretty rudely.  
  
Tony glared for a moment, before turning his attentions back to Lily.  
  
"If you ever get sick of him, you know my number." he said, and walked away.  
  
"You went OUT with that egotistical piece of dung?" James asked, not angry at HER, but at the fact that she had gone out with him.  
  
"Yeah. I did. James, I broke up with him ok? Just, calm down and let it go." Lily said, turning around and looking him in the eye.  
  
"Did you kiss him?" James asked, being jealous as most boyfriends do.  
  
"Does it really matter?" she asked, looking up at him amusedly.  
  
"So you did?!" James asked, looking her square in the eye.  
  
"James. Its ok. Calm down. I love _you_ not him, and whatever I did in the past does not change how I feel about you. I was 13, its not like we did much more than hold hands." Lily said, wondering why he was so possesive.  
  
James looked sheepish and he smiled his crooked smile that she loved so much.  
  
"Sorry. Couldn't help it." he said.  
  
"Thats alright. I don't mind." Lily said, before he pulled her into a sweet kiss.  
  
"Next." the lady said, eyeing the two of them.  
  
"Oh! Yes, two tickets to Saturday Night Fever please." Lily said to the clerk lady.  
  
"That'll be 1.50, on your right." she said, then dismissed them.  
  
After the movie, Lily and James could be seen laughing over ice cream sundaes at Casey's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Stop! I'm gonna get the hiccups!" Lily exclaimed, laughing so hard her stomach hurt.  
  
The music in the backround was muggle music, and James was listening to it interestedly after a moment of torturing Lily.  
  
Lily started to sing along with it:  
  
"If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says 15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down To the Love Shack I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 So hurry up and bring your jukebox money The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee. Love baby, that's where it's at, Ooo love baby, that's where it's at." she sung.  
  
James looked at her like she had two heads.  
  
"Oh. My. Gawd. That. Is. Freaky." he said.  
  
Lily burst out into giggles and proceeded to teach James the chorus.  
  
After about 15 minutes, he had it.  
  
"Ok, ok, so it goes The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee. Love baby, that's where it's at, Ooo love baby, that's where it's at." James said.  
  
"YES you got it!" Lily said, still holding back giggles.  
  
At about 5 o'clock, James and Lily walked back to her house, hoping that they were in time for dinner...after running around the park all afternoon, they were starving!  
  
After supper, James headed home after promising he would visit her soon.  
  
And so the whole summer went on like that. Crazy visits and loads of laughs.   
  
Lily had never been so happy.  
  
A/N dun dun dun we all know something is going to happen in the next part cause of what my last sentence says, but anywho, I FINALLY GOT IT OUT!!!! YEAH GO ME!!!! lol anyways, please review and tell me if you want them to fight more or what?  
  
  
  



	9. come back

  


> The gang all met up at Platform 9 3/4 just before they were expected to board.  
  
Amy, a very TAN Amy (she had naturally tan skin anyway), with long chocolate brown hair down to her butt, with blonde streaks in it, was very happy to see everyone. She had gotten her belly button pierced, and she was wearing a belly shirt to show it off. She was wearing large silver hoop earrings in her ears and she looked fantastic.  
  
"Amy its so good to see you!" Lily exclaimed, hugging her friend enthusiastically.  
  
"Its great to see you too! I had to get through the bloody traffic on my way here. I tell ya, flying is way easier than this muggle driving." Amy replied, eyes shining.  
  
Amy gave Sirius a huge kiss and he put his arm around her slender waist, his face telling them that he had missed her.  
  
Gin, with her frizzy blonde hair, gray eyes, and braces, hurried over to them, looking very pleased with herself.   
  
" 'ello ever'one, 'ow are yas? You won' believe wha' jus' 'appened ta me." she exclaimed.  
  
"What happened Gin?" Lily and Amy asked at the same time.  
  
" I jus' got asked to be an exchange student to Beauxbatons!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're gonna go?" Lily asked, sad at the thought of one of her very best friends leaving.  
  
"No, o' course not!" But do you know how hard it is to get asked?!" Gin squealed.  
  
"Oh cool! Jeeze, you almost gave me a heart attack when you said you were asked to go. You can't leave us Gin!" Lily exclaimed, giving Gin a smile.  
  
Gin grinned back, showing her silver braces to their full extent.  
  
James let out a low whistle.  
  
Lily turned around and saw Remus and James staring at a girl that was walking past them.  
  
"Ok fine drool in front of me. Thats just wonderful." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
James continued to stare.  
  
"Why don't you just go ask HER out then?!" Lily asked angrily.  
  
"She's hot." James mumbled to Remus, but Lily heard.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!!!" she shouted.  
  
James jumped, startled.  
  
"What?!" he asked.  
  
"Thats REALLY, EXTREMELY rude of you to do in front of me." she said, glaring, hurt.  
  
"Sorry." he muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Ugh you always do that! Sorry. And then you look at the ground." she said disgustedly.  
  
"WHAT would you rather I DIDN'T say sorry and I looked straight at you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"You're impossible!" Lily exclaimed, before turning on her heel and charging through the barrier, Amy and Gin right behind her.  
  
"And the summer went so well. I haven't fought with her since last year." James said wistfully.  
  
"Well you DID kinda blow it." Sirius said, not helping at all.  
  
James threw him a nasty look and stalked off after the girls, dragging his trunk behind him.  
  
They all settled into the compartment (lily glaring out the window).  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus spent the next 2 hours argueing about some stupid muggle wrestling sport, and all the girls fell asleep.  
  
Soon the train stopped, and they all hurried into Hogwarts and unpacked their things.  
  
Lily changed into a pair of pinkish purple robes that had the Hogwarts crest in the corner. (the list told her to buy black, but she had bought every color BUT black...she thought it made her look old.)  
  
She whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began writing James a note.  
  
She sat down in her usual spot, next to James, and she listened to the Welcoming Speech. When that was over, the feast began.  
  
James turned towards her.  
  
"Sorry." he said simply, before kissing her quickly on the cheek.  
  
Lily pursed her lips and tried to stay angry...but she couldn't. It didn't work as well as it used to.  
  
She ripped up the envelope and turned to eat her food.  
  
She was angry with herself because she couldn't stay angry at her boyfriend for more than an hour without wanting to get back together.  
  
"You're much prettier than that girl at the station." James whispered in her ear softly.  
  
Lily grinned and continued eating.  
  
"Ames how was Majorca? Obviously you got some sun." Lily said, jealously eyeing her best friends tan.  
  
"No kidding. I spent my summer on the beach. TONS of hot guys. Lily you wouldn't believe this one guy i met--" Amy trailed off at the murderous look on Sirius' face. "But Sirius is much cuter and, um, I guess the other guy wasn't THAT cute." she finished lamely, giving Lily an 'ill tell you about him later' look.  
  
Lily nodded and cleared her throat nervously.  
  
The group saw Dumbledore hurrying over to their table looking very serious indeed  
  
"Lily Evans would you please meet me in my office?" Dumbledore asked gravely.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a minute James." Lily said, excusing herself from the table and hurrying after Dumbledore.  
  
James didn't see Lily again until he went up to her dorm himself.  
  
She was sitting in the center of the room, on the floor, staring at a piece of parchment.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"My parents are dead." she said in a hollow voice as if she couldn't believe it.  
  
James hurried over to Lily.  
  
He sat down next to her on the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry." James said, his voice choked. Lily

  
's parents had been like his second parents for the past 2 years and   


> he couldn't believe that they were gone.  
  
Lily wasn't crying, she just looked incredibly sad. Her eyes were bloodshot from holding back tears. All in all, she looked terrible.  
  
"I can't believe they're gone." Lily said softly.  
  
"H-how did it happen?" James asked hesitantly.  
  
"Voldemort." Lily said bitterly.  
  
James took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Why?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Look, James, if I knew, I'd tell you. He's a raving lunatic...he doesn't need a reason to kill someone. He just does it." Lily replied impatiently.  
  
"Sorry." he muttered, suddenly feeling stupid.  
  
"Its not your fault...I just need to be alone for awhile ok? If you hear crashing noises its me breaking stuff." she said, standing up and crossing the room over to her bed.  
  
"I'm not going to leave." he called after her. "The worst thing in the world is to have to deal with something like this alone. So I'm staying with you."

  
  
"Whatever. I don't really care." Lily replied absently.  
  
James pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down.  
  
They sat there in silence for almost two hours, until Sirius and Remus walked in, exuberant about some prank they had played.  
  
"HA!!! Jamsie Boy you shoulda seen it! We blew up the WHOLE Slytherin table in the Great Hall and then---whats the matter Lily?" Sirius asked, going from ecstatic to sober in less than a minute.  
  
James put a finger to his lips and he stood up and led Remus and Sirius out of the room.  
  
"Her parents are dead at the hand of Voldemort. Maybe we should just leave hher alone for a while." he whispered.  
  
Sirius and Remus swallowed quickly.  
  
They nodded and walked slowly down the stairs, very subdued and quiet.  
  
James slipped back into the room and resumed his vigil next to Lily, who was staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Slowly her eyes began to focus and she looked at him.  
  
"You're still here." she commented.  
  
"Very observant." James said with a slight smile.  
  
Lily sat up, ran her fingers through her hair, and put her face in her hands sadly.  
  
"Why did they have to die James?" she asked through tears, allowing herself to cry for the first time since she had found out.  
  
James eased himself onto the edge of her bed, and gathered her in his arms.  
  
She leaned against him greatfully and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Not long after though, she wiped her eyes, went to go wash up in the bathroom, and she came back out looking normal, being the great actress she was.  
  
"I should probably go downstairs, ya know, so they don't think I've died or something." she said softly, holding out her hand for him to take.  
  
He grasped her hand and kissed the top of her head as they walked out the door.  
  
Gin, Amy, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting on the couch downstairs playing exploding Snape (not SNAP but SNAPE...they had pasted pictures of Snape on all of the cards and they delighted in watching them blow up as the pictures sneered at them.)  
  
"Bloody Hell Amy! How do you do it?! Remus asked as Amy won for the 6th time in a row.  
  
"Language Mister Lupin. And its just because I am that much better than you." Amy replied, smiling quickly.  
  
They all saw Lily and they stopped smiling.  
  
"Don't mind me. Carry on. I could use a couple of blown up Snapes to make me feel better." Lily said with a hint of humor.  
  
Sirius chuckled appreciateivley and dealt out another set of cards to each player.  
  
"HOW DARE HE!" Gin squealed.  
  
"How dare he what?" Amy asked, looking at Gin as if something was seriously wrong with her.  
  
"I swear this picture of Snape just stuck its middle finger up at me!" Gin exclaimed.  
  
"So stick yours up back at him." Sirius replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world to make rude gestures at a picture.  
  
Gin rolled her eyes, sneaking a glance at Lily who was looking at the cards, but seeming to look past them, as if in her own little world.  
  
"Lily have you contacted your sister?" Amy asked, noticing the sick look on Lily's face, almost as if she was about to throw up.  
  
"No. She probably hates me even more now. Oh Ames my life sucks. My whole family hates me! My sister has ALWAYS hated me, I WAS my grandparents favorite grand daughter until they found out I was a witch, now they can't stand me, my aunts and uncles are the same way. What am I going to do on breaks?" Lily asked, lip trembling as if she was about to cry again.  
  
"You'll come home with me. You're just like a sister to me...except we don't fight." Amy said gently.  
  
"I've never even met your parents Amy. You think they'd accept me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course they will! I talk about you LOADS at home, so they know as much about you as I do!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"You're the best Amy." Lily said softly, a tear spilling down her cheek.  
  
"You'll just LOVE France! As much as I do! At my house we speak french to each other, so we'll have to brush up on that, eh?" Amy said, grinning.  
  
"You don't even have an accent." Lily commented.  
  
"It took years of practice to do that." Amy replied, violet eyes dancing.  
  
Lily smiled weakly, and Amy gave her friend a hug.  
  
"When's th' fun'ral?" Gin asked sympathetically.  
  
"Um. Todays tuesday...Its on Saturday. You all have to come with me. I couldn't stand it without you." Lily said, because having her friends around her was like being wrapped in a protective cocoon, and it made her feel safe.  
  
"Of course we'll come." Amy said gently, glaring at Sirius who balked...he hated funerals.  
  
That night, Lily slept fitfully, dreams of her parents overwhelming her to the point where she could hardly breathe.  
  
Finally, she jumped out of her bed, sobbing, and she stumbled out of the room, not caring where she went.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Why did you leave me?! WHY?!" she asked, her throat so choked up she could hardly breathe, let alone talk. Her heart ached with a pain she had thought impossible, and she felt like she would be better off dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
_"Come here Flower, lets play ball." her dad said, smiling at his little girl.  
  
"Ok Daddy! Can I throw first?" asked a 5 year old Lily.  
  
"Sure thing Tiger." her dad replied.  
  
She threw the ball, and for the first time in her life, the ball reached her dad's glove.  
  
"You did it Tiger! You really did it!" her dad exclaimed.  
  
"We love you Flower." her mother said warmly   
  
"I love you too mommy." little Lily said happily.  
  
"You're our angel." her mother said._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~back to reality.  
  
"No! Mom! Come back! PLEASE! Don't leave me!" Lily cried.  
  
_We love you Flower._  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
_Sure thing Tiger.  
  
_"DADDY PLEASE COME BACK!!!! Daddy I need you!!!" Lily cried, collapsing onto the floor in tears, her heart aching so badly that she wanted to just give up.  
  
_You're our angel.  
  
_"MOM COME BACK!" she shrieked.  
  
"Please come back." she said weakly, giving up.


End file.
